My Other Half
by BleuKitsu
Summary: Kim is having relationship issues with Ron as she's becoming more and more independent in her college days. Shego, who everyone thought had disappeared after her pardon, comes back and befriends our loveable redhead. KiGo.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So. I am not a writer. This is the first story I've written since middle school... I'm in college now, so my writing should be much better. I've been reading KiGo since 2016 and that's legit all I read. It's 2019 now and I need something to distract me from the garbage Disney is putting out soon.**

* * *

You know that beautiful moment when you realize that you don't have to wake up everyday at 5:45 am anymore? Kim plopped down on her bed and sighed in relief. She managed to ace all her first year classes at Go City University and still maintain her favorite hobby. Wade knew Kim would be busier with her college courses, so he tuned down on the missions. But there was always something to do for Kim when she craved an adrenaline rush.

After graduation, Kim moved away from Middleton and out of her family's home. It was a nice change of pace for her. She always considered herself independent, but it's eye opening when you have your own space. Kim's parents wouldn't openly tell her that they missed her dearly, but it was evident when she went to visit them.

Just a few weeks ago, she and Ron decided to take a break. Well… Kim _convinced_ Ron that they should take a break from their relationship. Right before graduation, he was concerned about their future. He really didn't want Kim to break up with him. Ron's usually an oblivious guy, but even _he_ knows that Kim wanting to date him was a miracle. No one else really understood why they were dating. It just seemed… _wrongsick_ when you looked at them from the outside.

Kim shook herself out of their honeymoon phase after spending some time in a different setting. Ron was very sweet and she loved being around him. But there were just things she absently craved in their relationship. Ron and her were hardly ever the same level as far as romance or interests. She wanted occasional candle lit dinners or a nice walk in the park under the night stars. Ron wanted to eat at Bueno Nacho everyday and see movies like _Bricks of Fury._ They could never see eye to eye on dates.

It took Kim some time at Go City University and some self-reflection to get her to see that she wasn't happy dating Ron. She loved Ron, but she wondered if she loved him as a lover. Crossing the line from best friend to lover was not easy.

Kim promised Ron at graduation that she wouldn't break up with him, so she suggested that they take a break from being girlfriend and boyfriend. She felt really bad about changing her mind and breaking get promise. The two of them still hung out sometimes. Kim told him that she needed more time to herself and that he needed to focus on his upcoming training session in Yamanouchi. Sensei had summoned him to the ninja school so he could continue his Mystical Monkey lessons.

But Ron was determined to keep Kim as his girlfriend, so he planned to work on himself this summer in Japan. He wanted to impress her and show her that they could work.

Kim got up from her bed and walked over to her dresser. Among the usual clutter and the pictures of her family, there was a strip of photos of her and Shego. She kept the photo booth pictures that they took when Shego was Ms. Go. Those were definitely fun times. _Weird_ , but memorable overall. Kim grabbed the strip and stared at it.

"What are you up to?"

Shego vanished after her pardon for saving the world from the Lorwardian invasion. She was no longer wanted in eleven countries, but she stayed hidden. It had been a full year and there was no sign of her anywhere. She sometimes wondered if she was back to her old habits, but honestly, Kim figured she grew tired of thieving. Why else would she take the pardon? She probably wanted to do something refreshing with her life.

"Beep, Beep, Be-Beep!"

The famous four-tone chime rang in Kim's pocket. She reached for it and answered.

"Go, Wade," said as she walked into her living room.

"Hey, Kim. Finals week is over right? Are you ready for some extra relaxation time?" Wade asked as he drank out of a large soda cup.

"You know I don't _do_ relaxation," she said as she took a seat on the coach and smiled knowingly. "Its never a dull moment in my life. I bet you called to send me on a mission, huh?"

Wade blushed, "Well sort of. Remember when you asked me to see if Shego had shown up anywhere? Well she's closerc than you think She's spotted on top of one of Go City's monuments. She seems to just be laying there."

Kim leaned in, "Really? After a full year, we find her loitering on city property? You'd think she'd make more of an entrenfe."

"Agreed. Are you going to check it out?"

"I might as well. It's not that far and I'm not doing much here anyway," Kim replied.

"Cool I'm send the coordinates to your car. Cya," Wade said as he hung up.

"I guess it's time to catch up, Shego," Kim said to herself. She grabbed her keys and walked to her car.

~•BK•~

It was 11pm when Kim pulled up to Go City Central Park. She didn't know how to approach this situation. _How will she react to me coming here? Why did she choose now to show up? Will she pick a fight with me? What is she even doing up there?_ Shego had been spotted on camera climbing the structure. Wade had earlier confirmed that she was still up there.

Kim got out of her car and sighed. The monument in the park was a 200 feet tall structure with a flat top. She climbed up the structure with her grappling hook. As she reached the top, she saw a figure laying down with empty alcohol bottles surrounding the area.

Shego was very quiet and didn't acknowledge her arrival. She actually seemed upset. Or troubled. Shego was known for being angry, annoyed, or snarky, but never upset or sad. Kim sat down at next to her and looked at the sky. The moon was almost full tonight.

"Mi abuela used to sneak me up here at night and we'd look at the stars. Well as much of them as we could see in this bright city. We would flip-flop visits. She'd fly from Puerto Rico and stay with us or we'd fly down there. I guess I got my rebellious nature from her. She was always finding ways to get in trouble," Shego randomly stated.

Kim didn't respond. She just listened.

Shego continued, "When I abandoned Team Go and turned evil, she refused to talk to me. I broke her heart." Her words started to weaken. "I didn't contact or visit any of my family when I got pardoned. Do you know what I did, Kim?"

Kim was shocked. She had never heard Shego use her first name before. It was always Kimmie, Cupcake, Princess, and Pumpkin with her. She remained silent and saw the pain in Shego's eyes.

"I went on vacation and traveled the world. I tried to enjoy everything because I was no longer wanted in 11 countries. I went to foreign bars and slept with strangers." Shego paused and her voice got harder to hear. "I only recently thought about visiting mi abuela. I thought I could get her to talk to me and win her heart back. By then, it was too late… I didn't know she…"

She finally broke down in tears and Kim acted quickly. She took Shego in her arms. She tried to calm her down as Shego stained her shirt with tears.

After some timet she eventually calmed down and Kim saw a window to speak.

"You think your grandmother didn't know about your pardon? Shego, you helped save the world from an alien invasion. News spread across the world that you were a hero. I think the news even got to your grandmother in Puerto Rico."

Shego looked at Kim and soaked that in. She _was_ recognized in other countries for being a hero, not a villain. _But why didn't she call? I could have seen her in her last days._

Kim could see the confused look on her face and shes continued, "You wanna know what else I think? I think that your grandmother was proud of you until the very end. No grandparent can ever stop loving their grandchildren, Shego. Maybe she didn't call you because she didn't want you to be concerned about her?"

"Well, abuela was the type of woman who didn't want a funeral. She passed only 6 months ago, and my family found out last month. She loved us, but I think she wanted to die alone." She smiled as another thought went through her head. "That old hag also wanted her ashes to be spread across the Caribbean. She loved home so much, she hardly ever left. She only left when she wanted to visit her little grandchildren."

Shego scooted away from Kim, yawned, and thent stood up. She took out her phone and checked the time. 11:36pm. Kim echoed Shego's yawn and stood up from where she was sitting.

"How'd you know I was up here, Pumpkin?" Shego asked.

"Wade," She simply replied. _So, it's back to nicknames with her._

Shego smirked, "The nerdlinger is a master stalker I guess. You came all the way here to see lil' ol' me?" She batted her still puffy eyes.

Kim ignored the sight. "Well I go GCU now, so I have an apartment not too far from here."

"Aweee. Kimmie's all grown up. Living hours away from home all by herself. Do your friends go to GCU too?"

Kim replied, "No. Monique goes to an art school in New York and Ron goes to Middleton Community College."

"Ah. I that makes sense for the fashionista and the buffoon." Shego suddenly felt awkward in Kim's presence. She didn't know what else to say and she definitely didn't want to talk about her recent break down. "Welp, I'm going to head home and pass out or something."

Kim gave her a sideward glance and thought for a second. Shego didn't seem drunk at all. She held their conversation well and her stance was strong. Then she suddenly remembered Shego's powers gave her a fast metabolism. Shego should be fine getting home.

"I _would_ turn you in for trespassing on city property, but since I haven't seen you in about a year, I'll let it slide. But, I need two things from you before I go," Kim stated and crossed her arms.

"Oh?" Shego gave her a challenging look.

"One." Kim took out her phone and pointed it at her. "Can I have your phone number? We should catch up tomorrow and eat. If you're not busy."

Shego chuckled, took the phone, and entered her digits. "And two?"

Kim smirked and prepared to jump off the monument.

"Two. I need you to clean up these empty bottles."

And she was gone.

* * *

 **AN: There's plenty of content in my head, so there will be more. Feel free to follow and leave a review ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Another update for the few who are reading this mess ;) Thank you all by the way. Also, I don't have a beta reader, so I've been trying my best to catch mistakes and whatnot. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was the next afternoon after running into Kim. Shego was lying on her couch with her leg hanging off the arm, flipping through channels on her flat screen. She wasn't actually looking at what was on TV. Her mind was too busy thinking about what happened yesterday.

Seeing Kim was honestly refreshing for her. She knew it had been a while since she had seen the annoying teen or her home town. The moment that she was free from being chased by police every time she was spotted in public, she got out of the country as fast as possible. She got caught up with her freedom and she enjoying foreign lands, but something was calling her home. She couldn't pinpoint it until she ran into an interesting individual at her favorite spot in Canada.

 _ **Flashback**_

The café was pretty empty on this particular rainy day. Shego closed her umbrella and walked in. It was refreshingly warm, and she could smell the fresh coffee being brewed. It was perfect because she just wanted a nice, relaxing day. And she wasn't in the mood for dealing with people. She didn't have the slightest clue as to why she wasn't enjoying her vacation as much anymore.

A woman in an apron came from the back room as she heard the door hit the bell. She smirked at Shego when she walked up to the counter. "Hey, welcome to Diana's Café. What can I get started for you?"

Shego overlooked the woman in front of her. She had long, light blue hair that was partially shaven on one side, vibrant tattoos showing from her neck down to her hands, and a piercing on her left eyebrow. She soaked in the best part last, she was hot.

"Are you Diana?" Shego smirked back at her as she walked closer to the counter.

The woman began to clean a spill with a hand on her hip. "No, that's my aunt. She owns the place, I just work here."

"Ok mystery niece, what's your name?"

The girl gave her a sideward glance. She may as well entertain this woman for a while. She was the only one working today and was bored. "If you order something, I might tell you. I _might_ even sit with you. This place is pretty dead as of now."

Shego smiled and rolled her eyes. "I'll have a peppermint mocha with one of your croissants."

"Coming right up."

Shego paid for her order and sat at a table closest to the counter. She wanted to be close so that she could watch the blue haired girl. As she was waiting for her drink, her mind absently went back to the day of the invasion. She truly had fun saving the world with Kimmie… as well as Drakken and the Buffoon. Hero work without her annoying brothers was actually not that bad. It was the last exciting thing she did. What was she doing with her life now?

The blue head girl saw that Shego was in deep thought with longing on her face. She pulled up a chair and sat in front of the mystery customer with her food and drink. She smiled as Shego didn't even seem to notice her arrival.

"You seem troubled, love. What's on your mind?"

Shego was halfway startled. She must have been out of it. "I guess troubled is the word. It's nothing really. I don't really want to talk about it."

"By the way, my name is Robyn. And yours?" Robyn looked her in the eyes and smiled warmly. She could tell that she needed to put on some more charm if she wanted this woman to talk.

Usually Shego wouldn't open up to strangers or even dates. She's a closed book, but something about Robyn made her want to tell her what she was thinking. Her eyes were so… inviting.

"It's Shego."

Robyn put her elbows up and leaned on the table. "Well Shego, you look like you could use an extra ear or two. You also don't look like you're from around here. I personally find it easy to talk to strangers. You'll probably never run into me again in your life. Of course, if you wanted it to be like that."

"I guess you're right Miss Robyn. If you have the time, it looks like you're in for some interesting tales," Shego said as she leaned back in her chair and sipped her drink.

 _ **Present**_

Shego actually made sure she would see the blue headed girl again, or at least hear from her. The girl wrote her number on Shego's arm right before the café started to get busy again.

As Shego continued to think and flip through the channels, her phone vibrated on the table. She swung her legs to the floor and picked it up.

 **Unknown number: Hey it's Kim. Have you eaten yet?**

 _Speak of the devil._ Shego smiled and quickly replied.

 **Me: No I hvnt. Whatcha thinking?**

Shego took the opportunity to add Kim as a contact.

 **🎃: I was thinking about the sub place by the park? In 30 mins maybe?**

 **Me: sounds good, meet you there soon**

Shego stretched her long legs and yawned. "I guess I'll get ready."

She walked to her bedroom to change. She picked a dark green, low cut tank top and light grey skinny jeans. It was a little hot today, but what real difference did it make? Temperature hardly affected her. Shego also decided to skip the heels and wore some flats. She did a quick turn around in her mirror and changed her mind. _Come on, I always look good in heels. Date night, clubbing, grocery shopping, or a trip to the post office. Someone was always watching._ After she was dressed, she fixed her hair a bit, grabbed her keys, and walked downstairs.

~°•BK•°~

The sandwich joint wasn't too busy when Kim walked in. There were a few people happily chatting and eating. She took a booth by the far window and waited a bit. Not very soon after, Shego walked in. She took off her sunglasses and whipped her hair out of her face. Kim couldn't help but stare. _Wait a minute, has Shego always been this pretty? Have I really never noticed? Way to go Possible._ Kim mentally slapped herself in face.

Shego spotted Kim by the window and walked over. "Hey, Cupcake," she said as she took the seat in front of Kim and smirked.

Kim rolled her eyes and groaned. "Okay, that one, I was never a fan of."

"What do you mean?"

"I _mean_ I never liked Cupcake. I've lost my baby face and filled out some. Can we leave that nickname in high school?"

Shego tilted her head and sneered, "Indeed you have… But I like Cupcake. It's nostalgic. Plus, everyone likes cupcakes." Kim groaned once more. "But if you _insist_ , I'll leave in the past. As long as I can call you the others"

"Fine. I don't mind the others." Kim started to get up. "Let's go get some food."

Shego followed suit and they both ordered similar sandwiches. It seemed they had similar taste for subs. Chicken teriyaki, tomatoes, lettuce, cheese, and banana peppers. They had a few different toppings though.

"Will this be together or separate?" the guy at the counter asked.

"Separate — " "Together — " they replied.

Shego bumped Kim out of the way to pay for both subs before she could protest.

"Hey! You don't have to do that."

Shego rolled her eyes and ignored Kim's statement. She paid for the meal and walked away to take her seat.

Kim followed her and sat down. "Really, Shego, I could have paid for my own meal."

Shego gave her a smug look. "I know you _could_ have, but I _wanted_ to. It's a habit of mine. I have a lot of money. Let me use it on the independent college student."

Kim didn't know what to say. Shego was a retired thief. All of her ill claimed funds were taken away, right? Shego saw that Kim was having a mental battle about the matter.

"Investments and inheritance, Princess," Shego simply explained. "Not to brag, but I've always been wealthy. Mi abuelo taught my siblings and I all about business when we were younger, and my family founded this city, you know?"

"Oh right. Wait, so why did you steal stuff? You could have bought anything you wanted, right?"

"Thrill. I'm an adrenaline junkie like yourself." Shego took a sip of her lemonade.

"Adren –"

Shego quickly cut her off. "Don't even try to deny it, Princess. I bet your favorite past time is free falling."

Kim blushed and started to eat her food. They both continued to make small talk here and there while enjoying their meals. After they finished, Shego looked up at Kim while she wiped her mouth with a napkin. The conversation slowed and it seemed like Kim was thinking.

"Kimmie, you look like you have a million questions to ask. Did you ask me out to eat so you could interrogate me? I've already told you what I've been doing this past year." Shego smirked knowingly.

"No, of course not. I honestly wanted to catch up. Yesterday was… an interesting reunion and we've always gotten along when we're not fighting on opposite sides," Kim explained.

"Yeah that's true… and sorry about that last night."

"No! It's fine. I've just never seen you upset before."

"You're one of the few who have, I guess. You caught me at a bad time." Shego laughed half-heartedly. "I was very close to mi abuela. I just had a meltdown."

"I'm sorry for your loss by the way."

"Thanks."

Kim tilted her head. "You know, I didn't know you and your brothers were Puerto Rican. I feel like there's so much I don't know about you and I've known you for about four years."

Shego actually laughed at that one. "Well the green skin and American accent kind of hide it. And there's always more time to learn new things about me."

Kim smiled inwardly. Shego gave Kim an optimistic vibe, as if she was going to give her the opportunity to _really_ get to know her. Is she staying here in Go City? Could they actually become friends? Kim couldn't help but feel excited about the thought of it all. This is going to be an interesting summer.

~°•BK•°~

A few days later, Kim traveled to Middleton to see Ron off at the airport. They had not really seen much of each other since finals ended. Her car turned into a hovercraft, thanks to Wade and her brothers. Typically, driving from Go City to Middleton would take a few hours. This way, it took thirty minutes.

"Ron, you're gonna be late to the airport. You're supposed to be a little early for your flight."

Ron almost looked like he was going to throw a tantrum. "KP! Please! It's just a few minutes away. The flight here to Japan is like, never late or early. I hate flying commercial! The least you can do is take me to Bueno Nacho before I leave." Ron grumbles in a lower tone, "Sensei doesn't let me eat it at Yamanouchi."

Kim sighed. She should have known that Ron didn't eat before he left. Or maybe he did, knowing the black hole he called his stomach. "Fine. But we're taking it to go. And no, you can't eat it in my car."

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket and they cheered together. "Yay, Nacos!"

They all made their way to Bueno Nacho and Ron went in and bought as much as he could. Of course, everything was grande sized. He walked black to the parked car with Rufus. Kim didn't go in. She wanted this detour to be fast. Somehow, clumsy Ron didn't drop a single order of food as he balanced it all in his hands. But then again, he took his food seriously. He would never think to drop it. He got to the car, opened the back seat, and buckled in his food. Kim stared at him in disbelief.

Ron chuckled nervously. "Safety first?"

At drop off, Kim helped Ron with his bags. Even Rufus had a little bag of his own. He carried that himself. Kim assumed it was filled with cheese.

"Alright Ron, this is it." She smiled at her goofy friend who was already about to stuff his face with food.

"Oh yeah, sorry." He put his food down and stood up from the seat he claimed. Thanks for dropping me off KP. I mean it. I know things are slightly odd between us right now with our break."

Kim inwardly cringed. She tried not _outwardly_ make any indication that the thought of their break made her uneasy. "Right. I just need space to figure out some things. We're still cool. I'll let you know how I feel when you come back. I don't want to give you false hopes, Ron, and you know you'll always be my best friend."

Ron mustered up a smile. "Of course KP. Best friends first."

Kim gave him a hug and softly punched him in the arm. "I love you, be safe."

"Always. See you in a few months."

She turned to leave the airport. As Ron watched her go, all he could think about was his goal this summer. Rufus hopped up on his shoulder. "I have to step up my game, little buddy. Or at least I have to try for her. She deserves it."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for the wait. School has been kicking in and I also had to write another story for a class. I'm already writing the next chapter while I have a chance.**

* * *

Shego pulled up to a mansion-like home in her green and black Lamborghini. If she was going to make this painful trip, she was at least going to enjoy the ride there. Driving her baby always eased her nerves. The house was about ten minutes outside of Go City. It was a quiet neighborhood with houses hundreds of feet from each other. The wealthiest families in the city lived here.

She got through the security gate with her glow and drove further down the driveway. Shego sighed and slowly got out of her car. She was careful not to slam the car door just in case she wanted to change her mind and run away without anyone noticing. The option needed to be open.

As she got the courage to walk up to the front door, she wondered if she should knock or just walk in. She stood there for a full minute, staring at the door.

" _Mija_ , are you going to knock or just stand there?" A voice called out, yards away.

Hardly startled, Shego lazily turned towards the voice that had nagged her all her life.

" _Mamá_."

Her mother took off her gardening gloves and walked up to Shego. They were practically twins. Same height, same long dark hair, same sarcasm. The only difference was their skin complexion and build. Shego's mother had some weight on her compared to Shego's athletic build.

Her mom put her hands on her hips as if she were expecting something. Shego scoffed and hugged her. "Firefly, I missed you so much. Come inside."

They walked in the house and into the kitchen. The kitchen was huge. Dark appliances, granite table tops, an island, a full bar, and a small seating area. Shego's mother took the tea off the stove and poured two cups. They moved into the living room where the TV was on, but at a low volume. Shego sat in her favorite arm chair and her mother took a seat close to her on the coach.

"No one else visiting for the summer?" Shego asked while sipping some tea. She drank it without waiting for it to cool.

"The twins are staying here, but they're out at the moment. I believe everyone else is at the Go Tower."

"Well good, I don't think I could handle them all here. Or even one of them at least. I assume dad is working?"

"As usual." Shego's mom leaned forward. "You got my message about _abulea_?"

Shego avoided eye contact. "Yeah I saw it a little too late. I'm, uh, sorry about that. I would have came back for you. You probably took it the hardest. She was your mother after all."

"I wish you would have came back so I can be there for _you._ You were always by her side as a little girl. She spoiled you rotten. You didn't have to grieve alone, but I think you would have preferred it that way anyway."

Shego looked at her mother and saw complete understanding in her eyes.

Shego's mom got up and refilled both their cups. She walked back in and asked, "Are you done with your 'free woman vacation,' or are you going back out of the country soon."

Shego should have known that her mom knew why she was MIA. Hell, how could she not, she always read her like an open book. She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. "I got bored. I'm here to stay for a while."

"Oh, you're staying in your apartment in the city?"

"Yep."

"Why here? You have homes and friends in all kinds of cities. I thought you'd avoid home like the plague."

The TV caught their attention before Shego could respond.

" _Braking news. Local college student and global hero, Kim Possible stops tragic run away train from crashing. The incident happened earlier this morning when the breaks on the train malfunctioned. Lucky, Miss Possible was in the area and was able to…"_

Shego peaked at the footage of Kim. She flipped off the train that was covered in some kind of pink goo and then safely evacuated the civilians. Shego closed both her eyes again and relaxed further in her chair. Her mom could see a ghost of a smile on her lips.

That did not go unseen by her mother. Mothers see all, after all. Shego pretended not to care about Kim being on TV, but did a poor job of showing it. That would mean…

" _Por supuesto_. I always had a feeling that you didn't stick around for Drew. I don't know how you put up with him for so long.

Shego opened her eyes and sat up some. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Kim Possible. You have a soft spot for her, _mija_. I saw the way you looked at her on TV. Even after that whole Alien Invasion thing, during the ceremony. You're at home because of her... She goes to school close by here, right?"

" _Mamá_ , you're _delusional_. I do _not_ have a soft spot for Possible. I stayed with Drakken because he wasn't that bad after getting used to his annoying habits. Most importantly, he paid well and was fun to make fun of. And so what if she goes to GCU? I was a resident here first."

"I never said which school she went to. You've already talked her since you've returned." Shego's mother gave her a smug look. That wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"You!—I just assumed—" Shego threw up her hands. " Gah! Whatever. _Yes_ , we had lunch a few weeks ago and have been hanging out here and there."

"You know you can't hide anything from me. You like her, _mija_. And you don't like many people."

Shego growled and finished her tea in one swig. She slammed her cup on the table. She could never lie or hide anything from that woman. All her life, it was like she was always in her head. And how could she have known about her Kim thing? She had only figured it out herself months ago.

"Other than trying to get in Kim's p—" Shego cut her mom off with a death stare. "Ok, ok, _mija_. I'll cut the teasing. What are you going to do know that you're retired from villainy and done with your vacation. I know you get restless and bored fairly quickly."

It took some time for Shego to calm down enough to speak. "I have no idea. There's nothing I particularly want to do and I what do I need a job for? I'm rich."

"You need a hobby... You should talk to Betty."

Shego looked at her mother as if she had two heads. "Hell no. I'd rather work at Smarty Mart."

"I highly doubt that."

"I'm serious! I don't want to work with those goody two shoes or start at the bottom of the food chain. Plus, if you haven't noticed, I don't work well with others. That last one has to be obvious. You see how my brothers drove me away." Shego crossed her arms in frustration.

Shego's mother thought for a minute and glanced at the TV. "Fine. I'll talk to her myself."

"Ma, no!"

"You talk to her tomorrow or I do. You love action. I bet you've been itching to get your adrenaline pumping for a while now. "

Shego sighed. Maybe she was right.

~°•BK•°~

Kim was eating pizza and watching TV alone in her apartment. She lounged on her couch with her feet on the coffee table and the pizza box in her lap. She was about to take another bite when the doorbell rang. _Who could that be? She want expecting anyone today._ She put the box on the table and got up to answer the door.

"Hey, GF!"

"Monique!" Kim squealed with joy. She gave her best friend a hug. "I thought you weren't coming back until this weekend?"

"Change of plans. My brother booked my flight earlier because he has his own plans for this weekend." Monique said as walked in and made herself at home.

"Chris is a pretty busy guy now, huh?" Kim took her seat and grabbed the pizza box. "Want some?"

"No thanks, I ate before I got here. And girl, yes. Chris has had meeting after meeting with these basketball recruiters. He's getting a lot of good offers."

"That's great. I'll have to–" Kim got cut off by her phone vibrating on the table. She grabbed it and immediately smiled. Her fingers moved lightening fast as she also tried to remember what she was saying. "Oh, I'll have to congratulate him when I randomly see him again."

That cute smile had not gone unnoticed by Monique. "Has Ron left for Japan yet?"

Kim put her phone down again before replying. "Yeah, he left a few weeks ago. You just missed him."

"Dang, well I'll be here when he comes back. How are you two anyway? Still on a break?"

Kim sighed, " Yes, we're still on a break. I'm still thinking it over. The separation is definitely going to help me figure out what I want. I just hope he doesn't get his hopes up or continues waiting forever."

"I understand. That boy was head over heels for you. He followed you around like a lost puppy. I think this is good for him too. He needs some individuality. I personally never knew why you guys dated in the first place. You guys are on different life frequencies."

Kim got up from her seat and went into the kitchen. "You have a point. Do you want something to drink?"

"Sure, water is cool."

As Kim was in the kitchen, her phone vibrated again. Monique glanced at it. "Yo Kim, 'Big Ego' is blowing up your phone, girl."

Kim returned and handed Monique a water bottle. She picked up her phone and rolled her eyes.

 **Big Ego: im already omw**

 **Big Ego: I doubt Monique would mind extra company**

 **Big Ego: plus everyone likes me ;)**

Kim was about to ask Monique if she minded if they had another guest, but Mo bombarded her with questions before she could ask.

Monique leaned forward in her seat and was bouncing with excitement. "Who's Big Ego? Is it a guy? Ooh, girl! Wait, did you meet someone at school? Is he hot? I need the deets, pronto."

Kim scrunched up her face and waved her hands in font of Monique. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Mo, calm down. It's nothing like that at all."

"Then who is this person ambiguously named in your phone? Are you hiding them from Ron?"

Kim thought for a second. She could see why it seemed a little suspicious and to be honest, she felt weird about having 'Shego' in her contacts. She didn't want to worry about someone noticing her name popping up on her phone all the time. Not everyone liked Shego, despite her clean slate. Her record could be whipped, but memories and grudges don't always go away.

As Kim was trying to find a way to respond, the front door swung open. They both yelped.

"Really, Kim? You leave your door unlocked for thieves to waltz right in?" Shego said as she strutted through the front door. Shego looked at the frightened African-American girl. "Sorry if I startled you, fashionista."

Monique was in shock. Shego? Wasn't she a dangerous villain? Well, ex-villain. Was she safe to be around? She's crossed paths with Shego on a mission before and to be honest, it was frightening.

"That's Big Ego, Mo," Kim stated as she got up and locked the door. She gave Shego a scolding look, but the green skinned woman shrugged it off."

"Uh, hi Shego. Long time no see, I guess?"

Shego just chuckled and made her way into the kitchen. "I brought drinks."

"We're not twenty-one yet," Kim said as she followed her into the kitchen.

Monique got up and sat at the small round table. _Kim seems very comfortable around Shego. Maybe people do change._ "Hey, I'm not complaining."

Shego handed both of them a drink as she sat down. "I like her. Have as many as you want, _chica_."

"What happened today that had you tweaked, by the way?" Kim asked.

"My brothers! Just as I was starting to enjoy spending time with my mom, Hego and Mego come barging in the front door. Not even the two that I can tolerate, but the two I can't stand. It was _such_ a coincidence that they wanted to visit her the same time that I decided to. I wanted to kick someone in the throat. They would not let me leave! It was mentally exhausting."

Kim and Monique giggled at the short story. Kim spoke, "I can imagine the headache your mom probably had too. I've been around all of you guys before. Twice. I've never met your parents though."

"Good," Shego huffed and drank her drink. "I have a feeling you'll like my mom, but you're not missing much from my dad."

Monique asked, "So, when did you guys become friends?"

" _Friends?_ Ew," Shego scoffed and then smiled in her bottle.

Kim half-heartedly pushed Shego. "We ran into each other a few weeks ago and caught up over lunch."

"We've being hanging once and a while, so I _guess_ we're friends."

Monique smiled. _Very comfortable indeed_. "What's Kim saved as in your phone?"

"A pumpkin emoji," they both replied.

Monique threw her head back and laughed. _Ok, there is also something cute about these two. I haven't figured it out yet, though._

"Am I the only redhead you call Pumpkin? I'm sure other gingers wouldn't take kindly to your teasing nicknames." Kim turned and asked Shego.

"Yeah, I do know other redheads. A lot actually. And you're not the only redhead in my phone, so don't think you're that special," Shego teased.

Kim blushed a little. Shego noticed and decided to take it a step further. Shego rested her hands on the back of her head and looked lost in thought. "I don't know, I think I have a thing for redheads now that I think about it. Ginger guys, girls… I even grew up with a red haired poodle."

As predicted, Kim blushed even more but kept drinking without a response. Monique chimed in, "Red is a complimentary color to green. Maybes it's natural."

Monique and Shego both laughed while Kim rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she finally responded.

They finished their drinks and chatted some more about randomly things. Monique talked about her semester in New York and Kim talked about some recent missions.

"Hey, what are you doing tomorrow, Kimmie?" Shego asked.

"I have a meeting with Dr. Director in the afternoon. I usually work for her during the summer, so we have to arrange a few things," Kim replied while playing with her empty bottle.

"Hmm."

"Why you ask?"

"Oh no reason, really. I was going to ask if you wanted to come with me on an errand run."

"Errand run? Are you going out of town?"

"Yes actually, but don't worry about it," Shego said as she stretched. "Imma head home now. It was nice to see you again, Monique."

"Wait, are you sure you're okay to drive?" Monique asked.

"She's good. Some people are blessed with high alcohol tolerance," Kim answered for her.

"A blessing and a curse. It's hard to get drunk or even a little tipsy. You should see my tab at bars though."

Monique slouched a little in her chair. "Well it doesn't take much for me. Kim, can I crash here for the night?"

"'Course, Mo."

Shego left for the night while Kim and Monique shared the queen sized bed. On her way home, Shego thought about her plans for the next day. Scheme was a better word for it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This one's a little short, but I'm already writing the next chapter. Thank you guys for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. I love some of the suggestions and comments. You guys make my day when I see each notification ️❤️**

* * *

It was the day after Shego's visit to her mom's house. She was on her way to Global Justice at 1:15 pm. She parked her car in a visitors parking spot and walked to the entrance. She wasn't driving anything flashy today for a few good reasons. The main reason being that she didn't want her car recognized by a certain redhead.

Shego walked through the front door and up to security. She received a few nervous glances and some staredowns, but she kept a smirk on her face and ignored them. One of the security guards spoke into his earpiece while looking at her.

At the desk, a young lady with glasses looked up at her. "May I help you… Miss Shego?"

Shego glanced at the security guard who had spoken into his earpiece. "I think she already knows I'm here, but I'm here to see Betty."

The lady at the desk looked back at her computer and started to type. "Do you have an appointment? She has another meeting kind of soon and I'm not she'll be able to see y–"

Betty walked from around the corner by herself. "It's alright, Jennette. Send her back."

Shego got through security and Betty turned around to head towards her office. As Shego followed her through the halls, she continued to get stares from anyone she passed. Betty opened her office door and some agents began to follow them in. One of them being Will Du.

"That won't be necessary, gentlemen. I can take it from here. You are dismissed," Betty waved them off.

Will Du hesitated. "With all due respect, are you sure ma'am? Shego still has a bad reputation. She's a dangerous woman and I think you should be accompanied"

Betty gave him a hard look. "Are you questioning my ability to take care of myself, Agent Du?"

Both agents looked frightened by her sudden flare of anger. "No, ma'am".

The two of them left the office and Betty took a seat in her large chair. Shego chuckled and took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk. She found humor in the fact that Will Du almost peed himself. Betty folded her hands on her desk and cleared her throat.

"What brings you here of all places… _Carmen?_ "

Shego wagged her finger. "Ah-buh-bup! No. I visited my mother the other day and even she knows better than to call me that."

Betty reached for a folder in the secret compartment in her file cabinet. She then got up and sat at the corner her desk in front of Shego. She smirked and dropped the folder on her desk, making a loud noise.

"Yeah, that's probably because she was too busy calling you ' _mija'_ or 'Firefly'."

Shego rolled her eyes and reached for the folder. As she read through the file, Betty continued talking. "If I guessed right, I know why you're here. I've been working this out for about a year now and yo–"

Shego interrupted her. "Wait a minute. Did my mother call you?"

"No."

Shego squinted her eyes. "I don't believe you."

"You don't have to. I know why you're here. I _know_ you. It's been a little over a year since your pardon and you came _here_ to Global Justice. You hate this place." Betty leaned closer to Shego. "And speaking of your pardon, I still didn't get a thank you or anything. Do you know how many stings I had to pull and favors I had to cash in to get you that pardon?"

"I was going to thank you. Eventually. I didn't forget, Betty. I really appreciate what you did for me." Shego rubbed her face in her hands. She didn't like to admit it to herself, but she knew she sort of rude to Betty.

Betty swung her leg back and forth on the desk. "Regardless of the side you chose after… that big incident many years ago, you're still like family to me."

"That's another reason why I decided to come here. I also figured you wanted me doing something useful and would have something in mind."

"After Valerie made you, I bet."

"She didn't _make_ me do anything. I've been missing the action and thrill. I need to do something productive or I'll go insane."

"Riiight. Where's Drakken by the way? He's been oddly quiet since he started his plant business."

"Drakken is uh… Taking a break from science and his business. The last time I heard from him, he was spending time with his mother."

"As long as he stays out of trouble," Betty said knowingly. " Oh and I'm sorry about your grandmother. I visited your mother while you were gone."

Shego didn't want to mention that she broke his fragile heart after rejecting him. He was not taking it well and his plant business was failing. She formed a small smile. "Thanks, Betts. So, about this file. When can this kick in? Will it work?".

"Now that I know you're interested, I can get it together fairly soon. Maybe in about a few weeks? I'm sure it will work. A lot of people still don't trust you, but I can give them enough reasons to change their minds and give you another chance."

"Cool. I'm just glad you won't have me mopping floors or working with trainees."

Betty got up from her desk and took the file from Shego. "Oh please. We both know you wouldn't settle for anything like that. You're valuable and your cooperation is key. I have to throw something at you that you would actually like."

Shego laughed. Betty had always been tactical. "Hey, isn't Kimmie supposed to be here soon?"

"Oh, I almost forgot! Wait, how did you know ab–" Betty's intercom chimed and she answered.

"Ma'am, Miss Possible is here for you. Should I send her in or tell her to wait?" Jennette asked.

Shego smirked and began to file her nails. Betty squinted at Shego and replied to Jennette. "It's fine, send her in."

Betty's mind was trying to figure this out. Shego was here before Kim and knew what time her meeting was. She also didn't look like she was ready to leave. Her thoughts got interrupted by the knock at the door. "Come in!"

Kim walked in with Will Du. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Shego. "Shego? What are you doing here?"

Shego turned her head and smiled. "I told you, Princess. I'm running errands today."

Kim just gave her a confused look and sat down next to her. Betty waited for Will to leave before she spoke. "It's nice to see you again, Kimberly.

"It's nice to see you too, Dr. Director." She glanced at Shego who continued to file her nails. Kim had a hard time resisting the urge to punch her in the shoulder and ask her why she was really here.

Betty saw how comfortable Kim was around Shego, considering they used to be nemeses. She also saw a slight change in Shego's demeanor. Although she physically didn't show it, she could see the happiness in her eyes. They subtlety lit up in Kim's presence.

"So, you were concerned about not having someone to go on summer missions with?" Betty asked.

"Yeah, Ron has been by my side since the very beginning and I don't have anyone else I trust to pair up with. I guess I could team up with an agent of yours, but the last time I worked with Will Du, it didn't go so well," Kim stated. She cringed at the memory.

"Well, I understand your concerns about trust and compatibility, Kimberly." Betty looked at Shego and continued to talk to Kim, "It's important for you to have someone to have your back this summer and I think I have a solution you may like."

Shego looked up from her nails and Betty tilted her head a smiled. "I was going to volunteer anyway, but fine I'll do it," Shego said.

Kim looked at them in disbelief. "Wait, are you serious? You'll come on missions with me? Don't you hate GJ?"

Shego fake gasped and acted surprised. "Hate? I would never use such a strong word for this _wonderful_ establishment run by Betty. I have some tucked away love for this place. Isn't that right Betts?"

It wasn't completely a lie. Like Betty said, they were like family. Sort of.

Kim blinked. _Betts? And she's allowing her to call her by her first name? What the heck is going on?_

Betty looked unbothered as she rolled her eyes. "Don't make me embarrass you, Car–"

Shego stopped her before she could finish saying her name. "Alriiight! So, I'll be working with Kim until Ron gets back. Is there anything else? Any paperwork needed to be done?" Shego asked in a rush.

Betty smirked. "I just need you to sign a few things, take your picture, and I'll run this by First Recruit and security. They won't have to eye you down when you're here anymore."

Shego got up from her seat and stretched a bit. "Ok, let's get this over with. I'm ready to go."

The three of them walked to the FR office and got the necessary paperwork done. Some agents and staff members seemed surprised and almost offended that Shego was going to be associated with GJ. And Shego loved every minute of it.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I've re-read this a bunch of times because I have no one to read it for me lol. Good enough! ¿Hablan español o no? ;D**

* * *

It was two in the afternoon and Kim was reading a book. Betty didn't have work for the team today, and Wade didn't get a hit on the website. It was a very nice summer day. It wasn't scorching hot, so Kim sat on her balcony with some ice tea.

As she took another sip, a figure came out of nowhere and hopped onto the patio. Kim, of course, spat out her drink and got into a defensive position.

"Whoa, hey. It's just me," Shego said in between laughs.

"Shego! Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack," Kim spat out.

"I can see that. What are you doing at home? It's so nice today." Shego gestured away from the apartment.

"Well," Kim started, "I _was_ reading until I was rudely interrupted. And I'm outside! I know how nice the weather is."

Shego crossed her arms. "Well now that you're _not_ reading that boring book, come hang out with me. I'm bored."

"You could have called or text me," Kim said in a huff.

"I liked the result of this option better." Shego pulled Kim up and led her inside. "Come on, get dressed."

Kim stumbled into her apartment while she was being dragged by the older woman. "Where are we going?"

"We're getting ice cream and skating in the park. So, go grab your skates too. And not the ones with rockets!" Shego warned.

Kim walked to her room to get dressed. She chose to wear light jean shorts and a cute purple shirt. The redhead went to the back of her closet to got her skates out of a box. They were tied together, so she picked them up and draped them over her backpack.

Shego, who waited patiently on the couch, stood up when Kim was ready to go. She opened the door for Kim and they walked downstairs to Shego's car.

"Hey," Kim said, "I didn't notice that you're wearing white."

Shego looked down at her white tank top and blushed a little. "Oh, yeah."

"It looks good on you! I mean it. You should wear white more often," Kim stated.

Shego didn't respond, but continued to drive to the park. When they got there, she took her own skates out and put them on. Kim put her bag in the trunk and started to put her skates on as well.

There was quite a few people out at the park today. There were plenty of adults with kids or dogs. The two even passed by an elderly couple sitting on a bench. Kim and Shego skated up to the ice cream stand and got two vanilla cones.

They skated around a little while they ate their ice cream. Shego slowed to a stop and leaned towards Kim. "Hey, Kimmie. You got a little ice cream on your face."

"I do? Where?" Kim asked while whipping her face.

"Here!" Shego said as she dabbed ice cream on Kim's nose.

Kim was baffled at the childish act. But she started to go after the woman who was skating away laughing.

Kim chased the ex-thief through the park and they laughed like little kids. Kim was only a few feet away. She shouted, "I wish I had my rockets!"

"Too bad, Princess! Gotta be quicker than that!" Shego shouted back.

Kim got a burst of energy and caught up to Shego. She lunged forward and tackled her to the ground in front of them. They landed from their fall laughing and giggling in the grass.

Kim straddled Shego and pinned her to the ground. "Gottcha."

Shego just shook her head and smirked at her. "Interesting position we're in, huh, Pumpkin?"

Kim blushed but refused to move. She just let go of Shego's wrists. "You know," Kim started, "I'm glad we've been hanging out and working together."

"Yeah?"

Kim laughed. "Yeah, of course. We've been having fun… with the occasional addition of Monique. The both of you have helped me get over some stress. I appreciate you being here with me."

"It's no problem, Princess. Have you… figured out what you want to do with the Buffoon yet?"

Kim sighed and thought for a moment. She got off Shego and laid next to her in the grass. "I think I'm leaning towards ending our romantic relationship, but I'm not a hundred percent sure."

Hearing this made Shego hopeful and she knew exactly why. Like her mom had said, she had a thing for Kim. If there was a chance for her, she'd be happy about it, but she didn't show it. She knew how Kim felt about her relationship with Ron. It was difficult.

"Well at least you're leaning towards a decision. You don't have to stay in a relationship you don't want to be in. You deserve better than that. I highly doubt you'll lose him in your life. You two have a strong bond and will get over this bump in the road."

Kim looked Shego in the eyes. She was somewhat surprised by the encouragement and support the ex-thief had shown her. "Thank you, Shego."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get out of this grass. My ass is starting to itch," Shego said as she got up and wiggled.

Kim got up to push her and they both laughed again. This was how it was supposed to be. Relationships like this were something to hold onto while they lasted.

°• **BK•** °

These last past missions have been going great as far. Shego had adapted to the temporary Team Possible quite well. Kim didn't know if she was surprised or not considering how poorly hero work had gone for the ex-thief in the past. But Kim and Shego teamed up together before. There was the few times when they clashed with Aviarius and Electronique with her brothers, and once during the Invasion. They meshed well together which made missions easier.

Dr. Director was sending them on a few missions a week and Wade would get requests sometimes as well. Wade had been somewhat startled by the fact that Shego was joining Kim _and_ Global Justice. He got used to it though as it was somewhat temporary until Ron came back from Japan.

Shego came from around the corner. Kim usually met up with Shego in her hangar, but they were already hanging out. They had been hanging out quite often and Kim loved it. It reminded her of her ventures with Miss Go. Sort of. Shego's attitude went back to cynical and sarcastic instead of Miss Go's bubbly one.

Monique also came from around the corner. Before missions, she would braid Shego's hair if she wasn't working. Considering how long and thick Shego's hair was, Monique was an absolute pro at braiding quickly. The ex-thief's hair had more than a dozen braids flowing from her head and down her back.

Shego disguised herself for the most part. She wore an all black cat suit instead of her usual black and green harlequin one. She wore black gloves, knee-high boots, and a black leather buff with a green skull. The only skin that was shown was around her eyes and no one got that close to notice the green tint. Well, no one conscious.

It's not like she needed to be disguised. She wasn't wanted or anything. She just didn't want to have her name associated with heroism at the moment. She took pride in her reputation. Or what was left of it.

"Alright, we're done. Be careful out there, you two," Monique said as she plopped down on the couch.

Shego put her hands on her hips and smirked. "You're gonna crash here, aren't you? I don't mind, you know. _Mi casa es tu casa."_

Monique smiled as she made herself more comfortable on the couch. It was about 10pm. "Good because I don't think I would have made it to my car."

"You can stay until we get back or you can leave whenever. There's a spare key in the bookshelf drawer. You can give it back when I see you again," Shego said.

Kim, who was wearing her battle suit, walked towards the front door. "Cya, Mo."

Shego and Kim rode to Shego's hangar. When they got there, they got into the jet that they usually took on missions. The two took off while Shego in pilot. After Shego put the aircraft on autopilot, Kim stood behind her and absent mindedly played with her long braids.

Interrupting her thoughts, Kim's wrist Kimmunicator rang. Betty appeared as she answered. Kim hit a button to project her face in the air so Shego could see too.

"I see you ladies are in route. The place you two are going to is a small island in the East Caribbean. We thought it was uninhibited with natural vegetation. It wasn't until we picked up on some activity in the area that we figured there was something other than trees and sand. Our air craft team went over the island and picked up on some high energy levels. I need you guys to investigate the area. We'd like to make sure the island isn't inhabiting anything dangerous."

Shego crossed her arms. "The last thing we need is someone doing their own investigation and getting hurt. Or a psycho madman trying to get his hands on whatever's there."

Kim lifted an eyebrow. "Someone of Drakken's mentality?"

Shego started looking at the controls. "Doy."

Betty continued their briefing. "There's no rush and we want to collect enough data as possible. Mr. Load is up to date as well. Keep in touch and be careful. There might be traps protecting the ancient energy source."

"Will do, ma'am," Kim responded.

Betty sighed. "Please don't say that. I see enough of him already."

Betty signed off and the girls laughed. They arrived at the Caribbean half an hour later thanks to Shego's fast, customized jet. Shego landed on the beach, safe from the tide. The small island looked like any other generic island. Trees, jungle, vines, sand, and water.

The two girls got out and brought up the coordinates Betty sent them. With Shego in lead, they traveled through the jungle.

Shego groaned. "Ughh, it's so humid here. I _hate_ the jungle. _¿Por qué no podíamos ir a otro lugar? Tenía que ser una jungla estúpida…"_

Shego continued to curse in Spanish. Kim hardly understood what she was saying. She shook her head because she was 99.9% sure she was cursing and complaining. For one thing though, she always loved when Shego ranted in Spanish or even spoke a little of it. Kim didn't know exactly why, but it… piqued her interest. She had to get Shego to teach her. Kim continued to walk and think behind the ex-thief until Shego lit up her hands.

" _¡Al diablo con esto!_ " Shego growled and prepared to burn the nearest bush that was in her face.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Kim grabbed Shego's wrists and before she did, Shego immediately turned the plasma off, not wanting to burn the redhead. Kim put a hand on each side of Shego's face. "Calm down, we'll get out of here soon. We just have to investigate a little. I hate the humidity too, but you can't just burn down the jungle."

Kim turned Shego around and massaged her shoulders a little. "Relax," she persisted.

Shego grunted but made no other response. She calmed down and loosened up to the feeling of Kim's hands on her shoulders.

Kim put her hands down and they continued walking.

They reached an area that was mostly clear from trees and bushes. Shego cued Kim to walk cautiously as they looked around. There were sand colored pillars with vines and moss hanging off of them. The vines also covered the ground in the clearing. Some pillars were broken and some had fallen down. In the middle was a ginormous bird statue with an equally large, pyramid shaped base.

"This looks very out of place," said Shego as they continued to walk around the area. Shego walked away from Kim for a second to get a closer look at the writings she spotted on the pillars. "Whoa look at this."

Kim walked towards Shego, but didn't see the thin wire trip on the ground. As she tripped over it, she caught her balance and stumbled a bit. The wire caused the bird head to turn. It's eyes glowed a deep crimson and then it stopped. Nothing else happened.

"Well that was weird," Kim said perplexed. She pressed a button on her watch and called Wade.

"Hey, Kim," he said while sipping a large soda and typing on his computer.

"Hey, Wade. Could you do us a favor? Could you scan these writings for us real quick?" Kim asked. "Please and thank you."

"Sure thing." A red beam shot from Kim's watch. She walked around to each pillar that had writings. She also made sure to watch her step because the bird's eyes still glowed.

While Kim was doing her thing, Shego walked towards the bird statue. She saw something on one of the sides and decided to–

"What are you doing?" Kim asked suddenly.

Shego crossed her arms. "Tsk. This looks like a secret compartment or something and I was gonna check it out. Relax, Pumpkin."

Wade chimed in. "I have no idea what language this is in, Kim. And I don't think you should touch that, Shego. The energy level in that area is higher than it was before."

Shego sighed. "Fine."

"This will take a while for me decipher. I suggest you guys go back and report to Dr. Director if there's nothing else to see," said Wade.

"Alright," Kim responded. "Thanks, Wade."

Shego looked up after hearing some flapping. "Uh, Kimmie? It looks like we have company."

Kim ended the communication and looked at whatever Shego was looking at. Large crimson birds were flying in the area above them. They landed in the trees and stared at the two ladies. Kim and Shego remained still.

Kim leaned towards the ex-thief and whispered. "I think we should get out of here before this becomes a scene in that 1960s bird movie."

"I _hate_ birds," Shego replied.

They started to walk away from the jungle ruins, but the birds shifted closer. The two stopped again.

"Kim I think we should r–"

The birds suddenly swarmed over them _exactly_ like the bird movie. They ran around screaming, trying to get away from the winged freaks. They swatted their arms as the birds attempted to peck at the girls' flesh.

After getting jabbed in the neck, Shego lit up her hands and shot plasma in the sky. Kim ducked by a pillar and shielded her eyes from the bright light. Dozens of birds dropped from the sky, fried to a crisp. The others retreated and flew away.

Shego sighed and whipped her brow. "What the actual fuck was that about?"

Kim looked around. "I have zero clue."

"Can we get the hell out of here before they come back? I think my neck is bleeding," Shego said as she rubbed the spot a bird had got her.

"Most definitely. Hopefully Dr. Director won't send us back here any time soon. She can send her own team to investigate," Kim replied in annoyance.

As Kim attempted to get up, she found her foot caught in some vines tangled on the ground.

Shego saw the next event happen in slow motion.

The bird statue turned towards Kim and the crimson eyes glowed brighter like lasers. Kim, who had not seen the statue turn towards her, started to get out her own laser to free herself from the vines. As she did, she heard Shego scream her name. Not a pet name, but her _actual_ name. She turned her head towards the panicked voice, but also saw the lasers about to fire. She knew she couldn't act fast enough, so she turned around and prepared for the worst. But pain never came. Instead, she heard an agonizing scream and felt a body hover over hear.

Shego was crouched in front of Kim and she bore the pain for as long as the laser fire lasted. She clenched her teeth and closed her eyes while Kim looked at her in horror. After the lasers died, Shego tumbled forward and Kim caught her.

"Shego!" Kim shouted as she tried to look in her eyes. All she got in response was a pained look and a groan.

Kim freed herself from the cursed vines and grabbed Shego from under her arms. She was afraid to look at her back, as it was probably horrifying. But she did it anyway and immediately wished she didn't. Shego's whole back was red. Her skin was charred along the edges of the burn and had already started to blister. It made Kim sick to her stomach.

The redhead immediately called Wade. As before, he answered right away.

"Wade! Wade, listen. I need you to hover Shego's jet over our location," Kim said a panicked voice. "She got hit by a laser and has third degree burns. We need to get her some help. Fast."

"I'm on it, Kim," Wade said with concern. "I'm flying the jet now. It should be there in the next minute or so. I'm letting the nearest hospital know the situation so they'll be ready when you arrive. Don't panic."

Kim relaxed a tad bid. "Thanks, Wade."

Shego groaned some more and Kim tried to keep her conscious. The jet arrived and they prepared to get onboard. Kim couldn't touch Shego's back, so she carried her on her own back. "Jesus, you're heavier than you look."

Shego made an irritated sound. The jet was set for it's destination and then it took off. Wade was still in control.

Onboard, Kim laid Shego down on her stomach. The redhead didn't have to be in the cockpit, so she stayed with her.

She couldn't wait for them to arrive at the hospital. She had to do something beforehand, right? Kim thought for a second. After remembering what her mom taught her, she went to the first-aid kit to get a towel and some scissors. She carefully cut open Shego's ruined cat suit to expose her back. After that, Kim wet the towel with cool water. As it dripped, she carried it back to were Shego was.

Kim went into Shego's view to get her attention. Shego already knew what was coming next, so she nodded her head. She muffled her cry in her arm as the wet towel made contact with her scorched skin. Kim patted the towel a little and kept it there for a few minutes. She grabbed another clean towel and replaced the wet one. That would work for now. All she had to do was cool the area and cover it up until they arrived at the hospital.

Kim moved and put Shego's head on her lap. She started to stoke and play with her braids, assuring her that she'll be fine. The redhead needed a lot of convincing herself. Kim's thighs became stained with tears.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Guess which story is getting more frequent updates? Hurray for summer! I've only re-read some of these parts a few times, so pardon my errors. Enjoy ;P**

* * *

The jet finally arrived at the hospital. Wade landed it carefully in front of the building. The nurses who were waiting for their arrival, ran up to the jet and put Shego onto a stretcher. Kim watched as they ran back inside to take care of the raven-haired woman.

Wade popped up on Kim's watch. "Keep me updated, Kim. I'll notify GJ on your whereabouts and make sure they know what happened. Are you going to be fine waiting by yourself?"

"Thanks, Wade. I'll be fine," Kim said in a somewhat somber tone. She watched Wade smile and disconnect. Her feet wandered into the building and she approached the waiting room. She saw a lot of people sat around and waiting. Some looked content and some looked like they were trying to hold themselves together. Waiting rooms were depressing.

Kim took a seat close to the receptionist. This was either the best or the worst time to reflect. The noise around her slowly died out as Kim started to think. She could only hear her thoughts as she thought about what happened today. Kim and Shego went to the jungle to look for the energy source, Kim triggered a booby trap, Shego jumped in front of the laser that was supposed to hit the redhead, and then they rushed to the hospital.

Shego jumped in front of her… Kim could still hear her cries echoing in her head. The sound of agony.

Kim had never seen Shego in that state before. Well actually, that's a lie. There was that time when she kicked her into the… but that's not important right now. This isn't the time to dwell on the past. Especially when she still felt guilty about it.

Did it really surprise her that Shego jumped in front of a laser for her? It was like taking a bullet for someone. So, why did she do it? Would she have done the same if Shego was in danger? _Ha, like Shego would even let me do anything like that. Her comet powers kept this whole sitch from being worse than it was. Her body could take it and would heal better than mine ever could._ _But still… the amount of pain she suffered or is still suffering from. It's still a big sacrifice._

Then it dawned on her. Maybe Shego cared more than she thought. Kim couldn't imagine the raven-haired woman doing anything like that for anyone else. She used to be a hero, but putting herself in danger to save someone else was a little more reckless than Shego tended to be. But the point here was simple: Shego saved Kim's life.

A voice interrupted her thoughts. "Ms. Possible? Dr. Director called and said you were authorized to see Shego after she was treated and well rested. I believe she's starting to wake up."

The redhead jumped to her feet and followed the nurse to Shego's room. She looked at her watch while passing other rooms. Time flew by. It had been hours since they first arrived here. Kim hadn't even noticed. The nurse stopped in front of a room and ushered her in. "Thank you!" Kim said as she walked through the doorway. She stopped to observe the scene in front of her. Shego's eyes were closed and her breathing was stable. Kim glanced at the IVs that Shego was hooked up to.

Shego stirred a bit as Kim walked further into the room. The voices and footsteps had caused her to start opening her eyes. They eventually drifted and settled on the cute redhead who smiled at her. A smile of her own began to form on her face and then she started to think. Where was she? Shego shot up from where she was laying. She looked around and ignored the startled cheerleader. Shego started unhooking herself from the IVs in an almost panicked maner.

"Shego! What are you doing?" Kim asked as she walked closer.

Shego glanced out the doorway to make sure the nurse wasn't coming back in. She stopped breathing so heavily and relaxed a little. The raven-head had begun to get up from the bed, but Kim stopped her by standing in her way.

"Shego. What are you doing?" Kim asked for the second time.

Shego rolled her eyes and huffed. "I'm trying to get the hell out of here. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"You need to stay here. Your burn needs to—"

The raven-haired woman unhooked her hospital gown and started peel off the gauze on her back. "It needs to what? There's no reason I have to be here, Kim."

Kim stood there in shock as she looked at the older woman's back. It had already started to heal. The redhead sputtered, "B-but, it's only been a few hours. I know you heal fast, but to this degree?"

As if on cue, Dr. Director made her way into the room. Her facial expression read calm, but her eyes hinted of worry.

"Hey, Betts," Shego said casually. She read Betty's eyes immediately. "You're a long way from home. Is Will holding down the fort?"

Betty squinted in irritation _. She seems fine._ "I was _going_ to come and rescue you, but I think I'll actually go to that meeting that I canceled earlier. Have fun trying to convince them to let you leave early."

That was just the beginning. Kim looked back and forth between the two. Shego started complaining and then they went at it. Did Dr. Director not see all of these tubes laying on the ground and Shego's gauze partially on her back? Kim interrupted their bickering, "Hello? What are we doing about Shego's current condition? She's healing fast. Is that even normal?"

"It really just depends. I've been using my powers frequently, so that definitely helps my healing powers kick in faster. I should be fine, but…" Shego trailed off as her stomach growled.

"She's probably starving." Betty chuckled. "That's another reason I came so soon. Hospital food is not going to help restore the energy your powers are zapping from your body. It would be foolish to leave you here. The doctors wouldn't know how to deal with this."

"So, we can go to a Chinese buffet! Wait. There's another reason?" Shego asked.

Kim crossed her arms and smiled. "I think she was worried about you."

Betty turned on her heels and walked out of the room while the other two awed.

"She's coming back right?" Kim asked while laughing.

"Of course. She's probably signing me out right as we speak." A pair of shorts and a tank top hit herin the face. Shego frustratedly yanked the clothes off her and huffed. "Hey!"

Kim started laughing again as she watched Betty exit the room once again.

°• **BK•** °

Back in Go City, Kim and Shego walked into Shego's apartment after being released from the hospital and eating with Betty at the buffet. Shego had five plates piled with food. The younger girl had to help serve her and make sure she didn't fall on her face.

Shego walked slowly into her living room and carefully laid herself, face first, on the couch. She let out a muffled groan. The jet ride wasn't that long, but it wasn't as comfy as her black leather couch. She was glad to be home. It was about 10pm and the raven-haired woman just wanted to close her eyes and fall into a food coma.

Kim noticed the amount of sashaying in the woman's walk was lacking, so she assumed the pain was more than what Shego led on. "It's about time to put the medicine on your back again, Shego. It'll be the last one for the night."

The raven-haired woman let out a louder, more irritated groan. She lifted her head from the couch. "I'm not moving from this spot."

"Fine," Kim said. "You don't have to." The redhead got out the tube of ointment from one of the bags she brought in. She twisted the top off the ointment and hesitated.

Shego peaked at the cheerleader with one eye open and smirked to herself. She then felt a weight on her butt and glanced behind her. Kim looked back at her and tilted her head with a smirk of her own. Shego just shook her head and took off her shirt the best she could. Kim gave a helping hand while averting her eyes from the braless woman.

While applying the ointment to Shego's back, Kim cleared her mind. She just wanted to do this quickly so she could get it over with. But as she finished, she found herself closing the ointment and patching the woman up slowly.

"Thanks," Shego said as she attempted to put her shirt back on from the position that she was in. After getting help again from Kim, she let out a tired sigh. She looked back at Kim who had not moved from her backside. The redhead stared at a nearby wall as if lost in thought. "You comfy there, Princess?"

Kim blinked and blushed a little. She ignored the question and asked a question of her own. "Why'd you jump in front of me, Shego?"

Shego turned back around and rested her head in her arms. "I was wondering when you were going to ask that. You sure wanna have this conversation from that position on my ass or…?"

Kim carefully got off Shego and sat on the adjacent couch while rolling her eyes.

Shego thought carefully for a second. Should she tell her? How do you tell someone that you love them so casually? She had never told anyone that in her twenty-five years of living. Sure, she had liked people and dated. But she never thought to say those three words even if they were said to her. Thoughts interrupted; Kim asked another question.

"Would you have saved my life a few years ago?"

The raven-haired woman bit her lip before replying. If there was a time to be honest, it would be now. Well, she hoped. "Honestly? Yeah. I would have, and I would do it again."

Kim scrunched up her face. "But, you and Drakken had been trying to kill me for years. The plasma, the death traps, and everything in between. And now you're saying that you'd save my life?"

Shego sat up. "Do you know how hot my plasma can get? Kimmie, I can melt the strongest of metals and punch through walls. If I had ever wanted you dead, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now."

The redhead absorbed that statement. She had a point. Kim had seen her cut through steel and knock down a wall with her plasma. She had even got hit by her plasma before. But it had never been that hot or deadly. "You've been going easy on me this whole time. You _do_ care."

Shego blew air from her nose and stood up slowly. "Did you want to crash here tonight? It's getting pretty late."

"So you're not going to answer my question?"

"That wasn't a question."

Kim crossed her arms. "But you didn't even respond."

Shego walked in the direction of the bathroom. "It didn't seem like I had to," she said as she shut the bathroom door.

°• **BK•** °

A few days later, Kim drove home to visit her family in Middleton. She had gone to the mall with Monique earlier that afternoon to hang out with her. Now it was time to see her family. It had been about a month since she saw them. As she pulled into the driveway, she picked up the cake that she bought from the store. She got out the car and knocked on the door.

"Kimmie!" her mother exclaimed. "Come on in and set the cake on the table. I'm still setting the table." She leaned over and checked the label to see if it was store bought.

Kim walked in with a huge smile on her face. She set the cake down on the table and inhaled. The kitchen smelled wonderful. Her mother was making pasta for dinner. Kim heard multiple footsteps come down the stairs.

"Kimmie-cub!"

"Kim!"

Her dad opened his arms wide and gave her a bearhug. "How's your summer going?"

"It's been great, dad. I've been working for GJ and enjoying the summer weather with my friends," Kim responded while giving her brother quick hugs.

"That's great, honey. Do you have backup while Ron is out of the country?"

"Uhh… Well, yeah, actually…"

"Kim!" The twins said together.

"We're going to MIT!" Jim said.

Kim sat down at the table while her mother finished setting the table and serving plates. "But you two are still juniors. When are you going?"

Tim picked up a fork. "We're going when we graduate, but we've already been excepted."

"Full rides, too. Everything is paid for. The airfare, room and board, tuition, the meal plan," Jim added.

"I thought they only gave out need-based aid?" Kim asked.

Her father chimed in, "Anything's possible for a Possible."

Kim groaned while Ann chuckled and shook her head. The family caught up with each other and talked about current events. It was always the same with them. They got along except for the occasional sibling bickering.

The tweebs had grown up so much. They were catching up in height with their father. Jim had grown out his hair to reach his shoulders, and Tim had kept his at medium length with the sides shaved. They no longer wore matching clothing and rarely finished each other's sentences. They were still joined at the hip, but the two of them were starting to gain some independence.

Kim wondered how Shego was spending her day. How would she act around her family? Should she tell her family about the new friendship developed? _I feel like it'll come up in conversation eventually._

The family migrated into the living room with their plates of cake to watch T.V.

"Oh! Kimmie, you didn't finish answering your father's question earlier about GJ. I hope you're not going on all those missions alone," Ann said.

 _Well look at that. I may have just jinxed myself._ "Oh yeah." Kim responded. "I'm working with someone that I've worked with before."

"Is it Will Du? I thought you two didn't really get along." James asked.

"God, no. Never again. I haven't worked with this person on GJ missions, but we've teamed up in the past."

"Well who is it, honey?" Ann asked again.

Kim sighed. "It's Shego."

"Shego?" James and the twins asked in shock.

"Yeah, Dr. Director has her on staff now as a special agent. Apparently, they go way back," Kim said.

Ann smiled. "Well that's great, dear. As long as you trust her."

"But keep an eye on her. You never know what she might do. She worked for Drew and that says something," James added.

She couldn't help but chuckle at the shade her dad threw at Drakken. "I'm fine, dad. I really do trust her…" Kim said smiling.

Ann watched her daughter's eyes as she seemed to go into deep thought. _Something must have happened. She sounds so sure about trusting Shego._

"I want more cake!" Tim announced.

"Me too!" Jim followed.

°• **BK•** °

A week goes by as Kim frequently spends her days in Shego's apartment. Sometimes she stays the night in one of the extra bedrooms and sometimes she drives her car back to her own apartment. Shego's injury was healing quickly and she was starting to move like herself again. The sashay was back.

Shego ordered a lot of food by delivery because Kim wouldn't let her cook in the kitchen. And they both knew better than to have Kim even step foot in there.

Everything should have been fine after the day they returned from the hospital. But something was bothering Kim. And Shego noticed immediately that the redhead wasn't acting her usual self. She couldn't take it anymore. Kim was acting very… cautious and she would often catch her staring at her.

It was the last day to use the medicine. Shego sat on the couch and had her shirt pulled to the front so Kim could access her back. The raven-haired women zoned out to the feeling of Kim's hands working the ointment on her nearly healed burn. It was silent while Kim's hands lingered on Shego's skin.

"Kimmie, I can feel you thinking. What's on your mind?" Shego asked while inching away from her touch.

Kim didn't quite know how to put what was on her mind into words. She thought carefully while Shego put her shirt on correctly. "We've been hanging out a lot since you returned. And even more so after your injury," Kim said.

"Yeah, you've been babying me for about a week now," Shego said as she turned to face Kim.

Kim didn't care to roll her eyes. "You know I went to visit my family the other day and I went shopping with Mo."

"Yes…"

The redhead sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "It was nice, but you… were on my mind the whole time."

Shego knew what Kim meant, but she asked a different question anyway. "Were you worried about me? I was fine that day. The pain was gone."

"No! I knew you were fine, Shego. It's just… I don't know." Kim scooted closer to the raven-haired woman. "I guess I've gotten used to being around you so much. I just missed it."

Shego almost stiffened at the closeness of the girl. "Is this all because I saved your life?"

"Not all of it." Kim chuckled. "It definitely got me thinking about you differently though."

"Is that a good thing?"

Kim paused for a second. "I guess it depends."

"On what?"

"You care about me, right? But in what way?" Kim asked.

Shego glanced at the clock and sighed. "Kim…"

"What? Why the sigh?" Kim asked while tilting her head.

"It's nothing," Shego said as she leaned into the younger girl. She looked her directly in the eyes and Kim practically looked terrified. "I just always imagined this moment being… a little different."

"What do you m—" Kim was cut off by the sudden lips that met her own. She was almost startled by the electric feeling that came with it. Her lips were softer than she expected and Shego was so gentle. Before she could kiss back, the dark lips departed.

Shego watched Kim's eyes open. The girl looked back at her with a blank expression. "Did that answer your question?"

The redhead struggled with a response. She was still in shock. "Uh… I'm sorry. I can't seem to form a complete thought."

The older woman laughed at that. She went to the other couch and grabbed the remote to turn on a movie. After adjusting the volume, she laid down on her side with one arm open. "Well here. You can think about a response while we watch this movie. Or we could not watch the movie. I will leave that up to you."

Kim hesitated and saw Shego's eyebrows lift in question. Eventually, she made her way over to the other couch and laid in front of the raven-haired woman. They only ended up watching half the movie.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Back so soon? Good, enjoy lol**

* * *

It was one in the afternoon when Shego's phone rang. An irritated sound came from a messy pile of hair. Her green arm shot out from under the pillow and slammed on the offensive device. She answered, "Hello?"

"You're still asleep? You're at least usually eating breakfast by now, mija."

Shego let out a tired sigh. "Yeah, well I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Who's jumping your bones and keeping you up all night? It's not that fiery redhead is it?" Valarie jokingly asked. Teasing Shego was so easy to the mother. She never missed the chance to do so.

There was a pause before an answer which made Valarie gasp. "Wait, you two…"

"NO, Máma." Shego rubbed her face in frustration. "She was here, but we were binge watching a Netflix show. That's it. She left this morning."

Knowing her daughter, Valarie knew what was up. Had nothing been going on, Shego would have told her to mind her own damn business. Or she would've at least ignored the question due to its irrelevancy. But her Firefly almost sounded innocent. A little too innocent. She had an idea.

"Mija, I haven't seen you in a so long. Come over for lunch tomorrow."

"I literally just saw you a week ago. Remember how you showed up on my doorstep in tears, wanting to baby me over my injury?"

Shego's mother almost whined. "A week is so long ago. You should bring Kim too. We haven't been properly introduced. It's been ages since I've met a friend of yours."

The green-skinned woman swung her feet around the bed and got up. She wasn't going back to sleep again, so she figured she might as well start making brunch. "Maybe that's because I never wanted anyone to meet you or the rest of my crazy family."

"Yeah, right. You never valued anyone enough to bring them home anyway. So tomorrow at two? I'll make your favorite dish," Valarie cooed.

Shego's mouth started to water at the thought of her mother's cooking. She attempted to keep any kind of excitement out of her response. "Fine, we'll see you at two."

"Gracias, mi amor."

Shego ended the call and went to her most recent conversation.

 **Me: Ever had authentic Puerto Rican food? Tmrw's the day. Meeting my 🐦** **2pm**

🎃 **is typing…**

🎃 **: Uhh, bird? Wdym?**

 **Me: I guess you'll find out at 2. I'll pick u up at 1:30**

Shego smirked while she opened the fridge. She suddenly remembered to add something.

 **Me: oh and wear something cute ;)**

°• **BK•°**

Kim, who was still pretty tired, had a big goofy smile plastered on her face as she yawned. She was getting ready to help volunteer at a local kid's dojo. Every once in awhile, the redhead showed up to help teach the kids some martial arts. She was good friends with the guy who taught the class and he was delighted when had time to drop by.

Having already eaten, Kim got dressed and ready to go. She couldn't help but think about the text Shego recently sent her. After thinking for a bit, she figured out that Shego's bird was most likely her mom and that they were meeting her for a home cooked meal.

Trying food from other countries was one of Kim's favorite things to do while out on missions. She'd make sure to have a meal anywhere she ended up due to a scuffle. Ron sometimes passed, being somewhat a picky eater. You'd think a natural cook would expand his taste buds a bit. Bueno Nacho really did a number on his appetite.

Going back to the invitation. Did this mean something? Meeting someone's parents was typically a bigger deal when you were somewhat… involved.

Kim called Monique on her walk to the dojo.

"Hey, girlfriend. WTW?" Monique answered.

"Hey, Mo. I'm just walking to the dojo, but I have something to ask you."

"Shoot."

"Is meeting someone's parents a big significance?"

"Girl, are you talking about Shego? You two have been all cutesy for a while now. Hell, even when she first started showing her face around here. You told me about your first kiss, but are you two, like, official?"

Kim made a turn at the end of the block. "That's the thing, Mo. I'm not sure. We haven't really… talked about us. We're just kind of going with the flow."

"If I were you, I would take this seriously. Dress nice, but don't go overboard. And make you talk to Shego beforehand. It would be wise if you guys were on the same page. Do you _want_ to be her girlfriend?"

 _Girlfriend?_ The sound of that both frightened and excited Kim. She hadn't had much time to completely come in terms with her new found attraction towards the ex-thief. But on the other hand, she was experiencing something completely new and fresh with Shego. She loved the feeling of it.

"I do," Kim said confidently.

"Then straighten it out with her before you meet her mom. Tell her you want to be official." Mo smiled even though Kim couldn't see it. "I've said it before and I'll say it again. I'm so happy for you GF. Shego brings out a glow in you and vise versa. Keep her out of trouble."

Kim finally reached the dojo. "Thanks, Mo. For everything. Your support and encouragement means a lot to me. I'm about to head into the dojo, but I'll update you on everything tomorrow."

"Ok, love you, bye."

Kim really loved Monique. She was like the sister she never had. But, now the redhead had to clear her mind for the kids.

°• **BK•°**

The ride to Shego's mom's house was mostly silent minus the music playing in the background. Kim couldn't tell if Shego was nervous or not. Her face was unreadable.

The two ladies were both dressed nicely. Kim wore a bright brink blouse and white shorts, while Shego wore a flowing black shirt and green leggings. Shego most definitely approved of Kim's attire. She would occasionally glance at Kim's legs which didn't go unnoticed by the redhead.

Once they reached their destination, Shego cut the Lambo off. Both girls struggled to figure out what to say, but it was Shego who turned and spoke first. "Kim…"

Kim found herself getting chills every time Shego said her name. It wasn't often at all, though. _Oh God, not 'Kim'. She's going to say something serious._

"We never really discussed what we are to each other and it hadn't occurred to me until just recently. I was going to introduce you as my girlfriend…" Shego gave the other girl a nervous smile. "But it would make sense to ask first. So..."

Kim smiled brightly. "Yes, of course, Shego."

"Dammit, Kimmie! Let me at least get the words out. Will you be my girlfriend?" Shego asked in a bit of frustration.

Instead of answering, Kim leaned in a stole the older woman's lips. Kim had gotten used to this. As much as her developing feelings scared her, this was one of the few things that reeled her back in. Shego's kisses were gentle, but passionate. Her scent was intoxicating and made Kim light-headed. She had to stop and rest her forehead against the raven-haired woman to catch her breath.

"I'm assuming that's a second yes." Shego got out the car and opened the door for her _girlfriend._ It definitely had a nice ring to it. They walked hand-in-hand up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

°• **BK•°**

After Shego dropped Kim off back at home, Kim decided to call her own mother. The lunch had been great. She could definitely see where Shego got some of her personality from and especially her looks. They could have been mistaken for sisters.

Valerie casually embarrassed Shego and Kim loved every minute of it. Watching Shego squirm under the presence of her mother was a sight to see. The food was amazing and Kim found Valarie very easy to talk to. She also mentioned how she appreciated Kim taming her 'Firefly'. Shego of course threatened Kim not to ever call her that in her life, but the redhead made sure to pocket the name for later use.

"Hello?"

"Hey, mom. How are you?"

"Oh, Kimmie! It's so nice to hear from you. I'm doing alright. You brothers are giving your father and I a headache, but other than the usual, I'm fine. How are you, honey?"

Kim flopped on her bed, knowing she'd pace around her apartment if she didn't sit her butt down. "I'm great, mom. Fantastic, even."

"Oh? What's got you in such a good mood? I think I need to steal some of it for myself," Ann chuckled.

"I've been thinking about how to tell you this. But, mom… I really like Shego. After she saved me from the bird statue, I couldn't help but see her differently. And it's not just that, every moment I've had with her before the incident brings me good memories. And every moment we've had after are… almost electrifying. I've never felt like this before and it almost scares me." Kim started to feel her emotions getting to her.

"Oh, Kimmie. It sounds like Shego is making you very happy. It's okay to be afraid of new feelings. If you really like her, you shouldn't let fear get in the way. Your family will support you one hundred percent. I'll have to ease this on your dad, but I think he'll honestly be relieved you aren't messing with boys."

Kim chucked at the thought of her crazy father. He didn't always make sense, but he was so loving and understanding. "Thanks, mom. She asked me to be her girlfriend before we had lunch with her mom today. The lunch date was great. I actually think you'd love her mom. Valerie reminds me of you a little bit."

"Well I look forward to the day we meet her." There was a loud crash in the background and James could be heard yelling at the twins. "Honey, I'll have to let you go, but I'll talk to you soon. Your birthday is coming up. See if you can get Shego and her mother to come to the party?"

With everything going on, Kim almost forgot about her birthday party. Her mother had been planning the party for about a month now while Mo planned the night out. Kim didn't see a huge deal about turning 21, but she couldn't say no to either of them. They were more excited than she was. "I'll see what I can do, mom. Love you, bye."

Kim got up from her bed and looked at the calendar on her wall. Her finger moved down two weeks from now. Saturday was circled and decorated. Her mind suddenly drifted to her last party. Ron had planned most of that one. Her best friend would miss her 21st birthday this year. She still hadn't heard from him since his departure to Japan.

 _I hope he's doing well. I sort of miss him..._ _Oh, God._ Kim stepped away from the calendar. _I have to tell him that I've moved on._ She had already planned on ending everything officially, but she had never anticipated getting into another relationship over the summer. Especially not with Shego. Ron didn't even know Shego was back. Ron didn't even like Shego as far as she was concerned. She never gave him a reason to.

 _This is_ _ **so**_ _the drama._

°• **BK•°**

A week and a half passed and Kim was living her best life. She hung out with Mo, went on more missions, and had plenty of dates with Shego. They made sure to keep work professional. Well as professional as they could. But everything was going great. Everyone was up to date with her relationship with Shego. Even Betty was up to speed. Not like she didn't see it coming, but she pretended to be surprised.

It was the one day that Kim wanted to have some alone time. Things got interesting.

The redhead was walking through Go City in the middle of the afternoon. She couldn't decide on what to eat for lunch. Earlier, she did some shopping and dropped off her bags at home. Kim had worked up quite the appetite.

Because she was being very indecisive, she wanted to do what she promised not to do. She got out her phone and started texting Big Ego. Hopefully she could suggest some place to eat. Yes, Shego's name did not change in her phone, but Kim figured she could add some cute emojis around it soon. Before she could send out the text, Kim felt hands cover her eyes from behind. It wasn't the familiar feminine fingers she was used to.

"Guess which bomb diggity guy came home early for the pretty redhead's birthday?"

Kim spun around. "Ron!" The two embraced and laughed. "What are you doing home so early? You're not supposed to be back for a least a few weeks."

"Uh, KP? Did you not just hear what I said. I couldn't miss your birthday. And plus, I finished my training early. Sensei said he sensed a lot of growth in me and that I was ready to leave," Ron said.

"I'll say." Kim took in the sight of her best friend. He had put on a few extra pounds and built some muscle. It was nothing too drastic or anything, but it was definitely noticeable with his tight, black tank top. Ron had always been a skinny, lanky guy. He also had a new hairstyle. It was little longer at the top, but it's usual length around the sides. Way neater than usual.

Ron could feel Kim checking him out and he smiled brightly. "Yeah, I guess I look a little different than when I left in the beginning of the summer. I've been working really hard. You like?"

Kim gave him a genuine smile and started walking. "I see hard work pays off. I like the haircut too."

"Thanks, KP. What are you doing out here by yourself?" Ron asked while walking with her.

Kim stopped walking for a second. What _was_ she doing? Then it was obvious. The two glanced down at her growling stomach and the redhead blushed a little.

Rufus popped up from Ron's pocket. "Food!"

Kim bent over and petted the hairless rodent. "Hi, buddy. I missed you too." She stood up straight and stretched. "Yeah, I'm really hungry. I can't decide on anything to eat right now."

Ron looked around the area. "Isn't there a Chinese place close by?"

Kim tried not to look surprised by the fact that Ron didn't suggest Bueno Nacho. She turned and pointed behind them. "Yes, actually. It's a few blocks that way."

"Let's go, then! My treat." Ron started jogging in the direction she pointed in.

Kim jogged up besides him. "I've been running a lot this summer. Let's see if you can beat me to the restaurant."

Ron chuckled. "Oh, ho, ho. Me thinks the lady is challenging the Ron Man. You're on, KP. Ready…"

"Set…"

"Go!" They both shouted and sprinted down the block. Head to head, they were evenly matched in speed. They dodged and jumped around passengers walking on the sidewalk. Most made way for the laughing duo.

Kim started getting ahead a few feet, but they started to approach an intersection. The crosswalk light signaled it safe to cross, so the two didn't slow down. As they got closer, another figure on a jog of their own, came from around the corner and collided right into the redhead. They fell right on top of Kim on the descent to the hard pavement.

"Jesus Christ," the figure said, rubbing their head.

"Shego!?" Kim asked while opening her eyes.

"Wow, I didn't expect a cute redhead to fall into my lap today. Well actually, I'm kind of on top at the moment, but you catch my drift," Shego purred.

Kim, who had quickly forgotten everything that was previously going on, was distracted by the long haired beauty that was clad in a sports bra, leggings, and plenty of perspiration. But, the removal of the woman was what brought her back to reality.

"Hey! Get off of her!" Ron shouted as he yanked the older woman off of Kim. Startled by the sight of a suddenly very pissed off Shego, Ron acted quickly and kicked her in the stomach.

Shego doubled over and clutched her stomach in pain. Kim quickly got up, knowing what was about to happen.

The green-skinned woman growled and ignited her plasma in anger. "What… the fuck?" She was really about to kill the poor bastard.

Kim grabbed Shego by her arms and held her back. The plasma immediately cut off due to Kim's close proximity. "Shego…"

A very confused Ron stood a few feet away. He noticed Kim nearly grabbed Shego's glowing hands. _Why is Kim holding_ _ **her**_ _back? Did she know she wouldn't get burned? Why aren't they fighting?_

Kim kept her eyes on Shego, trying to make eye contact with her. Eventually the older woman looked at her and calmed down. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. That bastard kicks harder than I remember." Shego took quick note of Ron's new appearance. _Well look at that. Ron got a minor upgrade._

"Kim, what's going on?" The blond boy asked.

"Ron." Kim sighed. "Shego's not a bad guy anymore. She's pardoned and working with GJ. You can't go around kicking people."

Ron looked baffled. "B-But it looked like she was going to attack you or something. I saw the predatory look in her eyes!"

"Yikes." Was all Shego could say as she scratched her head and looked around absently.

Trying not to blush, Kim continued to explain. "No, Ron. We've been hanging out this summer since she returned. She wouldn't attack me. We're… friends."

"Friends!?" Ron and Shego both said.

Kim gave Shego a pleading look and the raven-haired woman sighed. "Yeah, me and _Cupcake_ are cool, Ron." She glanced at the redhead who avoided eye contact. "Real tight," she said through her teeth.

"Oh… I'm sorry, Shego. I reacted without really thinking," Ron said. The blond was still skeptical about the older woman, though. He never trusted her, even when she was on their side. His mind was reeling though. Kim and Shego were friends!? He couldn't wrap his head around just that. He didn't like it one bit. Even Rufus, who was peaking out of his pocket, seemed skeptical.

"So anyway." Kim turned towards Shego. "We were on our way to the Chinese restaurant nearby. Sorry I ran into you. That was weird."

"You don't say," Shego replied.

"I'll catch you later, Shego," Kim said. She watched Ron cautiously walk past the green-skinned woman and towards the restaurant. While he wasn't looking, Kim quickly leaned towards Shego and whispered in her ear. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

And the redhead was gone. _She's making this harder on herself. Ron has to know that she's_ _ **mine**_ _… And soon before I have to hurt_ _him._

* * *

 **A/N: How do you guys feel about the emojis? Can you see them?**

 **Also shout-out to my mans who outed me about Shego's inconsistent heritage. I wrote Cuban and it was Puerto Rican *facepalm***


	8. Chapter 8

**Getting a little lengthy... I hope you're enjoying your summer ᕙ( • ‿ • )ᕗ**

* * *

Kim sighed as she walked into her living room. She went into the kitchen and grabbed some more lemonade. It was two in the afternoon and she had just finished reading her book. While her legs were dangling on the back of the couch and her head upside down, she thought about yesterday. She was supposed to have some 'me time' but ended up eating and hanging out with her best friend who had seemingly popped out of nowhere.

Shego was coming over because Kim had invited her. They were going to watch their Netflix show for a little bit and whatever else. They usually hung out in Shego's apartment because it was bigger, had more stuff, and was just overall nicer. But Shego was running some "errands" and was already in the area.

While eating lunch with Ron yesterday, Kim just waited anxiously for him to make a move or bring up their relationship. But he never did. With the way he acted, it almost seemed like he was waiting or testing the waters. And the way that looked at Kim. She couldn't quite pinpoint what it all was or what he was thinking, but she had some idea. All he talked about training, new recipes, and his Japan adventures.

Interrupting her thoughts, Shego casually walked through the front door with a bag. Kim, who wasn't startled by her arrival, sat up from her odd position on the couch.

"That's not weird at all," Shego stated as she set the bag on the kitchen table.

"Huh? Oh, are you saying you don't lay on your furniture in a funky fashion sometimes?"

"Uh, no Princess. That may just be you, you little weirdo."

Kim rolled her eyes and sat at the kitchen table. Even with their current relationship, Shego never failed to poke fun at the redhead.

Shego started to put stuff into the kitchen cabinets and the fridge. She stopped for a second. "Oh by the way. My mother said she can't make it to your party. There's a conference she has to attend with my father. It's a big deal and she can't back out. She seemed pretty upset about it. I guess she really wanted to meet your folks."

"Awe! My mom was looking forward to seeing her too. Maybe another time then. It's going to happen eventually." As if she didn't previously notice what Shego was doing in the kitchen, Kim looked at the bag that was brought in. "What's in the bag?"

"Just some groceries for lunch or dinner. I haven't decided which yet," Shego said with a classic hand on her hip.

Kim's eyes widened with joy. "You're cooking today? Is it pasta?"

"I guess you'll find out later." Shego leaned in and kissed Kim's forehead. She finished putting away the remaining food, trying to hide important ingredients from Kim's line of sight.

Beaming, Kim got up and looked for the TV remote. "I'll queue up our show while you finish that."

"Wait there's something I have to do before we get all comfortable and watch the show," Shego said in a strange tone.

A confused Kim turned around to ask what the older women was talking about. But when she turned around, Shego wasn't in the kitchen anymore. The redhead glanced around the area, but didn't see her. This apartment wasn't big at all. There's no way she went anywhere else. Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her. Kim put up her guard and whipped around. Nothing.

Kim yelped in surprise as a heavy mass tackled her to the ground. It was Shego of course, seemingly coming out of thin air. _How did she do that?_

Shego leaned in close to her ear with a husky voice. "Remember what you said to Ron about me yesterday?"

Kim's heart was racing. She didn't know whether to be excited or terrified. Maybe both. "Well, I didn't really lie, Shego. We _are_ friends." The redhead wanted so badly to capture those dark, luscious lips with her own. They were so close. "But, not _just_ friends."

Before Kim could reach her lips, Shego leaned away. She teased her by still staying centimeters away, shadowing her movements with her own. "I don't think friends do what you were attempting to do, _Princess_." An evil smirk grew on her face. "But!"

Shego attacked Kim's sides with her fingers. The younger girl burst into loud laughter.

Outside, Ron walked up to Kim's apartment door. He had meant to give Kim this package when he ran into her yesterday. But unfortunately, he left it in his dorm room.

While in Japan, Ron saw this beautiful kimono that Kim would surely love. It was pink and black with white accents. It went about knee high.

As Ron approached Kim's apartment, room 301, he thought he heard a noise close by. It sort of sounded like something crashing to the ground. Waking closer, he realized that the sound was came from Kim's place along with a yelp. He set the box down and put his head against the door. Something seemed wrong and he had to make sure Kim was okay. Another scream came from behind the door and it definitely sounded like Kim.

"No! St-stop. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Pl-please..." And then there was a muffled cry.

 _KP is in danger! I have help her, quick._ Ron backed up, faced the door, and kicked it down. "KP! I'm here! Are you okay?" Ron shouted. What seemed to be screams, turned into laughter and giggles… and then they stopped. He was greeted with two pairs of green eyes. One seemed shocked and the other seemed more angry.

"Ron! What the hell? You broke my front door," Kim said from underneath Shego.

The raven-haired woman made an irritated sigh and got up. She reached out her hand and yanked Kim up off the ground.

Ron, who was still confused, had a weird expression on his face. "Wait, she was tickling you? I thought you were in danger, KP! You were screaming."

"Oh yeah, she's quite the screamer," Shego retorted.

Kim slapped Shego's arm and made her way to the front door with her arms crossed. "I'm fine, Ron. You're gonna fix this door before I get fined."

"I'll fix it now. I'm sorry… I really thought something was happening," Ron said while scratching his head. He picked up the door and observed the broken hinges.

 _Nothing's definitely going to happen now._ "Welp," Shego said while walking towards the door. "Since he's fixing that now, I'm leaving."

Kim furrowed her brow. _She can't even stand being around him for long. I can't blame her at the moment. This is supposed to be our day._ "Are you coming back? What about your cooking?" She asked in a pout.

Shego rolled her eyes. She secretly loved when the redhead pouted. It was beyond cute. It made her just want to kiss her pouty face. "I'll just be outside, Princess."

Kim watched Ron fix the door and offered him some water. It didn't take too long because the damage wasn't bad, but Ron was still a goofball.

While fixing the door, Ron couldn't help but think about seeing Shego around again. Her presence unsettled him, but Kim seemed very comfortable around her. They even seemed somewhat close if Shego was here in her apartment. She was even tickling Kim! Kim usually hates being tickled. She hates weaknesses. And Shego was going to cook, too? This seemed very wrong to him. It sort of reminded him of the Ms. Go thing in high school. He couldn't help but feel a tad jealous of the two girls. _Something tells me history is going to repeat itself._

Kim walked downstairs to see if the little 'firefly' wandered off far. To her surprise, Shego was right outside the building. She was leaning on a rail… vaping?

"I didn't know you vaped or smoked… That doesn't seem like something you would do," Kim said while walking up to the older woman.

"It's just juice." Shego blew a heavy amount of vapor in Kim's direction.

Kim smelled the aroma of the vaper lifted an eyebrow. "Green apple. Why am I not surprised?" she said with a smile.

"Yep. It's something I picked up a while ago. It's the equivalent of counting to ten for me. I wouldn't recommend smoking of any kind, but this stuff really doesn't affect my lungs or whatever. One point for superpowers, I guess."

"Well that's good. You're not mad about the Ron thing?"

Shego took a second to blow more vapor. "At this very second? No. I'm just enjoying this fruity aroma therapy session," she said in a dry tone.

"Well come back up. He's nearly finished and I'm not letting him stay. I'm actually not even sure why he came over. I just saw him yesterday."

Shego strolled next to the shorter girl and they took their time going upstairs. "There's a box outside your door if you hadn't noticed. Maybe the buffoon is on a delivery run."

The two reached Kim's apartment right as Ron tested the door. "See, KP. Ain't nothing the Ron-man cannot do. Looks as good as new."

Surprisingly, the door did look like nothing had happened. Kim looked around for the box that Shego had mentioned. "Thanks, Ron. Even though you're the reason it was broken in the first place. What were you coming over for, anyway?"

Ron walked over to the coffee table and picked up the box. "I picked up something for you in Japan. Think of it as a souvenir or an early birthday present," he said while rubbing the back of his head.

Kim opened the box and glanced at Shego from the corner of her eye. Her reaction to this was currently more important than what was in the box, but the raven-haired woman's face remained unreadable. "A kimono! I've always wanted to pick one up when we had missions there, but I never had the chance. Thanks, Ron." The redhead gave him a quick hug.

"Yeah, I remember you telling me that. When I saw it at the shop, I couldn't help but think of you," Ron said with a grin.

Kim started to put the garment back into the box while Shego wandered into the kitchen. "Was that all?" Kim asked.

Ron hesitated to answer. He had half a mind to ask if he could stick around to keep an eye on Shego, but he also didn't feel like reliving the third-wheel party. "Uh, yeah I guess. I just forgot to give this to you yesterday. Rufus reminded me. I'll probably get some food soon. You hungry?"

Shego shot death glares at the blond boy who just wouldn't leave. She faked coughed and the two best friends glanced at her. She nonchalantly walked back into the living room with popcorn and grabbed the remote.

"Yeah, a little. I think Shego's making dinner later. We were about to watch TV, so if that was all…"

"Oh, sorry. Yeah, I'll uh…" Ron stumbled. "I'll see you in a few days—at your party." He started walking towards to door.

"Yeah, see you then. Bye, Ron," Kim said as she closed the door behind him with a smile. As the foor closed, her smile turned into a frown. She glanced at Shego who continued to eat popcorn.

"What a mood killer," the older women finally said.

Kim found her spot next to Shego and sighed. "Unfortunately."

 **°•BK•°**

Kim woke up to the sound of birds chirping in her window. She rolled over in bed and placed her pillow on her face.

Today was the day. Kim couldn't help but feel like it was just any other day. Everything felt the same and she didn't feel any excitement. Birthdays never really felt different until people assaulted you with hugs and shouted the same phrase all day. Don't get her wrong, Kim was always grateful for the love and gifts she received from friends and family. But today was simply another day. The same birds were chirping, the same sun was shining, and the same people were walking down the street.

Kim's bedside Kimmunicator rang. She begrudgingly picked up and answered.

"Happy Birthday, Kim!" Wade shouted through the device.

"Geez, Wade. That kind of volume is prohibited during these hours," Kim replied with a smile. "But thank you. I appreciate my first 'HBD' today."

"Well, it's technically not your first. I know you've been taking a week off with GJ, but there was a hit on the site at around four in the morning. There was an accident at a nearby residential building. Something involving a gas leak and an explosion. It was an 'if you're available' help needed kind of scenario."

Kim sat up and became more attentive. "Oh my gosh. Is everyone alright? Why didn't you wake me?"

Wade absently typed some things on his computer. "Everyone was evacuated and the fire was put out, but the authorities called because they believed someone caused the building to set fire on purpose. Long story short, Shego took care of the situation and they found the culprit in an hour."

"Well that's great. Let me guess, Shego didn't want you to wake me on my birthday?" Kim asked while walking into the kitchen for orange juice.

"Yep. The birthday girl needed her beauty rest."

Kim leaned on the kitchen counter and drank the juice she just poured. "No offense Wade, but why exactly are you updating me on this right now?"

Wade smiled widely and typed a little more vigorously on his computer. "I'm glad you asked. I'm giving context of this video Shego sent you."

A video was sent to the Kimmunicator and Kim pressed play. Shego popped up on the screen as if she was vlogging. Behind her was the residential building which was partially scorched by the explosion.

"Hey, Princess. It's about four something in the morning. God, I should be sleeping right now but I'm dealing with this so that you can get your birthday beauty sleep. Gotta start the day right, right? Happy birthday." Shego then drew a glowing, green heart on the ground that scorched the concrete.

The video ended and Wade popped back up. "She's already back at home, probably sleeping. Don't be late to your party, Kim. Cya!"

Kim hopped out of bed, full of energy. Shego could be so thoughtful, even in the middle of the night. Or rather early in the morning. She was also a little competitive even though saying happy birthday wasn't a game. The older woman made sure she was first to say it. Kim loved when Shego showed the more thoughtful and cute side of her. She wasn't all attitude and flames.

Today was going to be interesting, though. Kim was going to be surrounded by her parents, brothers, some friends, whoever else was invited, Ron… and Shego. Kim still hadn't found the time or gained enough courage to tell Ron the truth. She didn't really know why.

Shego was being very patient with her and everyone who knew, knew to keep their relationship on the "DL until further notice." It's not like they would show PDA, but they had to be careful. It was frustrating. _Geez, why can't I just tell him? It's not like I'm cheating or anything. But is it really any of his business? Do I have to tell him? Gah! Of course I do. I'm still his best friend. I guess I just don't want to risk losing him…_

Kim knew Ron was still hanging on to what hope was still left in their romantic relationship. She could see it in his eyes. There was almost a longing there underneath his goofiness.

Later, Kim was dressed and ready to go back home to Middleton. It was a pool party and BBQ in her parents' backyard. She was wearing her swimsuit under some purple shorts, white tank top, and a light cardigan.

Shego told the younger girl that she would meet her there because she was running a little late. She most likely didn't want her to see her presents as well.

Kim made it to the party. She hugged the family and friends that greeted her in the backyard. She made sure to greet her Nana, who could only stay for an hour. Music was playing, the twins and some other family members were running around and playing the pool, James was cooking on the grill, and the place was decorated from head to toe. The redhead was scanning the area for someone in particular.

"Hey, girlfriend. Happy Birthday!" Monique said as she hugged the redhead.

"Hey, Mo. Thank you. You look nice today. Well you do everyday, but you know what I mean." The two girls laughed. Kim kept looking around. "Hey, have you seen Ron?"

Monique looked behind her at the pool. "He was playing with the Tweebs the last time I checked… Oh! I think your dad asked him to—"

"Hola, muchachas!" Ron shouted from across the yard. He was walking through the gate with some hamburger and hotdogs buns. "Happy Birthday, KP."

Kim smiled and gave him a hug. "Thanks, Ron. When did you get here?"

Ron set down the bread he was carrying at some tables. "I helped set up. I figured I'd help since I was at home with my parents."

"Oh that was nice of you," Kim replied.

Monique looked at the two and remembered something. She looked around to see if Shego had walked in with Kim, but she wasn't in sight. Just before she could ask, the gate opened.

Heads turned to see the new arrival. Shego walked in with a few boxes, large and small. She put them on the gift table along with a card. The older woman sauntered over to the three that were gapping at her. She was wearing heel-like flip flops, a black romper, sunglasses, and a large sun hat.

Shego lifted up her sunglasses. "Good afternoon, kiddos. And Happy Birthday to you, _Kimberly_ ," she said in a slight purr.

Kim shivered at the sound of her name slipping from her tongue like that, but she shook it off. She wanted to hug the older girl, and actually a lot more, but she felt awkward doing so in front of Ron.

Monique noticed the hesitation and rolled her eyes. She changed the subject. "Gurl! You are flexin' today! Where'd you get that romper? I love it."

Shego laughed a bit. "Thank you. I'll tell you later. I actually didn't get it from this country."

Ron, who had remained silent since Shego's arrival, fumed in silence. He figured she would be here, but was hoping she couldn't make it or something "unfortunate". Rufus popped out of his pocket and squeaked, "Happy Birthday!"

"Awe thank you, Rufus. Can you guys excuse me, I think my mom waved me over," Kim said.

Kim walked over to her mom who was fixing a plate of food. "Kimmie, could you get everyone to come get food. I want to start opening presents after everyone has eaten. Your Nana has to go soon."

"Sure, mom. Do you need anything else?"

"Nope, that's it. We're not letting you do anything else today. And no volunteering to clean afterwards."

"Yes, ma'am."

Everyone gathered around to fix plates and eat food. The twins and some other kids made messes while getting out of the pool. Wade actually made an appearance at the party later. He had said he just wanted to stop by and give Kim his present in person. It was the least he could do for such a special occasion. He grabbed some desert and made his way back to his HQ.

After eating cake, everyone gathered around the present table. Kim started opening gifts and cards from family first. A lot of relatives gave her stuff for her apartment and money. Kim also opened a card from her parents. No gift was attached, but she continued to read it.

"There's a picture of a large flat screen …in my living room? There's no flat screen that big in my apartment," Kim said in a perplexed tone.

"There is now," James replied. Ann just smiled and drank her water.

"Wait, it's there now?"

They nodded.

"How—wait. Wade did it, didn't he. That would explain why he was late to the party," Kim said.

She continued to open presents. Monique bought and made a lot of new outfits for her friend. Kim loved every piece of clothing in the box. Ron had brought back some more stuff from Japan and gave her a picture of them when they were younger.

"Awe, Ron! I remember this day. It was the day your dad built the tree house. I love the Japanese frame, too."

Ron replied after stuffing his face with more cake, "No problem, KP! I'm glad you like it. Yori picked out some of the other stuff as a contribution to your gift."

Shego sat in the back of the crowd, leaning in a lawn chair. She murmured to Monique who was in front of her. "Contribution? That's a lot of syllables for him."

Monique just giggled in response.

Next, Kim opened up a bigger present. It was in a pretty flat box. Shego straightened up when she saw which gift was next. Everyone awed. Inside was a painting of a princess holding a jar with a firefly in it. It was beautiful. The colors were vibrant and blended perfectly. There was a card attached to the back of the painting.

"Who's it from, Kimmie?" Ann asked.

Kim read the card and smiled widely. The illustration suddenly made more sense and she looked at Shego. "It's from Mrs. Gonzelle," Kim said.

"My mom wanted to give it to you in person, but you know the story," Shego said nonchalantly.

Everyone but a few were oblivious to the underlying meaning of the painting, but Kim moved on to the next gift. It was a small box with a necklace inside. It was a dragon head decorated with green and orange gems. She held it up for everyone else to see. There was no note or name attached, but Kim knew it was from Shego.

"Thank you. It's a pretty necklace, Shego."

The older women just smiled in response. After gift opening, some guests said their goodbyes. Ron walked up to Monique. "Mo, why do you think Shego's mother gave Kim a gift like that?"

Monique, who was surprised by the question, didn't know how to respond. "Uhh. I guess you could say she's a fan of Kim's. Probably for a while now."

"Huh, weird," Ron replied. The blond pondered to himself about his last present that was in his pocket. He didn't know when to give it to Kim.

Later that afternoon, Shego was found basking in one of the beach chairs. Her sunglasses were on and she was peacefully soaking up the sun.

The twins, who were snorkeling, swam to the edge of the swimming pool near her. They had previously discussed how hot Shego looked today and both agreed she would look better wet.

Before they could execute their plan, Shego caught them. "Splash me, and I'll burn you alive. Your choice," Shego said without moving a muscle.

The raven-haired woman also noticed that a cute redhead kept glancing in her direction while talking to Monique. _She's probably been itching to get her hands on me all day. Poor, Kimmie._

Shego got up and walked over to Ann. "Hey, Mrs. Possible. Or is it Mrs. Dr. Possible… Anyway, may I use your restroom?"

"Sure, Shego. The bathroom is in the hall, on the left. And I'll make it simple for you. Call me Ann. Kim's girlfriend shouldn't have to be so formal around me," Ann said with a wink. "Oh and tell Valarie we missed her at the party."

"Thanks, I'll do that." Shego made her way into the house, but made sure to sashay a bit while walking past Kim and Monique.

A memorized Kim, watched her go inside. She looked around sort of franticly and laid eyes on the cooler. "Dad, are there more icees in the house? I kind of wanted one, but there's only grape left." Kim asked.

James sat up in his seat. "I think so, Kimmie-cub. I'll go look in the freezer for you."

"No! I mean, I got it dad. I'm not doing anything right now," Kim said.

"Alright, Kimmie. Make sure there's some yellow ones left, too."

Ann and Monique, who watched this whole conversation, looked at each other and giggled. Kim was a predictable mess, but it was very cute.

The redhead scurried into the house and walked towards the kitchen. She may as well check to see if there were actually icees in here. But before she could reach the freezer, urgent hands grabbed and turned her around. Her lips were assaulted with dark ones.

Kim turned Shego around and pinned her against the fridge. Her hands roamed the older women's body. "It's a shame that I don't get to see your legs often. You're always wearing jeans or leggings in this heat," Kim said in-between kisses.

Shego leaned out and purred in her ear. "I don't get hot. But I know a fiery redhead that does…"

They continued kissing and Shego picked up Kim and put her on the kitchen counter. Kim paused. "People eat in here. Should we go to my room?"

Shego sighed. "No, no. We'd never leave if we went in there. We should head back outside before someone comes looking for us. I just needed my Kimmie fix. I couldn't stand it anymore," she said against Kim's neck. "Just a few more minutes."

Just outside, Ron ran up to James. "Mr. P, did Kim come back with the icees yet?"

"I don't think so. Maybe there isn't anymore. There's another pack on top of the refrigerator that's not frozen yet. You could throw that in the freezer if you want, Ron. I don't think Kim knows where they are," James said from the grill he was cleaning.

"Sure thing, Mr. P. I'll go check." Ron jogged towards the house while putting his shirt back on from being inside the pool. Rufus stayed in the pool on his small floaty.

Ann looked around and noticed three missing people. She thought she saw Ron speaking to her husband. "James, Honey. Were you just talking to Ron?"

James looked up from his grill. "Yeah, he just ran inside to help Kim with the icee situation."

Ann blinked. "He just went inside? Oh boy…"

Monique overheard their conversation from her side of the pool. She hopped out and followed Ann inside.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't hate me for the cliffhanger. Was any of that predictable? I think some was lol. Feel free to leave a review. Roast my writing or send a compliment. I like both ;P**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** **Sorry that took longer than expected. You know the drill, read and review ;P**

* * *

Shego leaned out and looked into the beautiful green eyes that almost matched her own emerald ones. If you had told her two years ago that she would be making out with Kim Possible in her house, she would have laughed in your face. And probably set fire to your ass for even speaking of something so ridiculous.

Kim would have did the same thing. Not the fire thing, but the laughing. She always thought she was straight. She never got curious in the girl's locker room, she often crushed on popular guys at school, and she never thought twice about it.

But now it all just seems so obvious. All of Shego's teasing and sometimes even her own questionable retorts. Every fight that ended up with them rolling around or pinned against the ground. It's funny to think about now. How could Kim have been so blind? Being with Shego felt right. They were like two halves of the same coin. So similar, but also very different.

Kim laughed. "You're not concerned about someone walking in at all, are you?"

"I have ears, Kimmie. I can multitask," Shego replied with a smirk. "You're not concerned either."

"Yeah, well I'm facing the entrance. I can see. Sorta." Kim ran her fingers through those long raven locks.

"Welp, time to get back to the party. I'm sure your brothers miss undressing me with their eyes."

Kim hopped down from the counter in agreement. "They'll know better soon enough, trust me. You're mine." Kim grabbed Shego's face for one last kiss.

"You say that, but I think you're _mine_ ," she purred. "I'll be outside. You can do whatever you were probably supposed to be doing in here." Shego left the kitchen and fixed her face to its usual look of disinterest. She opened the back door and Ron jogged up the porch stairs. He stared her down as she passed him.

Anne and Monique were seen quickly going that way too. When they saw Shego, they stopped and sighed in relief. Monique pointed towards Ron who had disappeared inside.

"Relax," Shego said cockily. "I have perfect timing it seems. What's he going in for anyway?"

Anne shook her head and started walking back to her beach chair. "I think he wanted to help Kim get more icees."

Shego snorted. "Oh, that's what she was supposed to be doing? I hope she brings back some green ones."

The three ladies returned to the pool and Anne whipped out a deck of cards. "Anyone up for a game of cards?"

Monique and Shego nodded and shrugged. Shego reached for her sunglasses which she realized were missing. "Damn, I forgot my sunglasses in the kitchen. I'll be right back. Deal me a hand."

The raven-haired woman walked back to the house and opened the back door. When she reached the kitchen she stopped dead in her tracks. Ron, who was way too close in Kim's personal space, leaned into Kim and caught her by surprise with a kiss. Kim was too surprised to move quickly enough.

"What the _fuck,_ " Shego growled.

Ron jumped from the sudden angry voice. He whipped around to be shoved with pale hands. The blond was so confused. _Why is she mad? And not her usual mad. She looks ferociously peeved._

Kim quickly went up to Shego to make sure she didn't do anything crazy. Déjà vu. "Hey, hey, hey," the redhead said as she grabbed Shego's arms.

While Ron's mind was racing, he noticed something he didn't see easier. A major ADD moment. "Kim what's that black stuff on your neck?"

Kim quickly reached her neck to see what he was talking about.

"My bad," Shego fake apologized. "At least I didn't leave a hicky." The older woman licked her thumb and cleaned the lipstick off of Kim.

Ron looked mortified. "Ew! Gross, what the hell are you doing? Is that your lipstick? What would your lipstick be on her in the first place?"

Kim sighed. She was beginning to feel like she was going to be doing a lot of sighing tonight. "Ron…"

Shego interrupted. "Get a clue, buffoon. It was getting a little hot and heavy in here before you arrived. We're dating. We've _been_ dating. God."

Ron gave her the strangest look. "You're lying. Kim isn't even gay… She would never–"

"Ron! Look, I—"

Shego raised her eyebrows. "What she would never date another woman or she would never date me? You want proof or something? Fine."

Kim knew what was coming next, but she still felt unprepared. She was losing control of the situation. Or of what little to no control that she had. Shego grabbed her face and kissed her. Hard. It nearly knocked Kim off her feet. Ron just stood there, baffled.

"There. Believe me now? Keep… your hands… off of _my_ Princess," Shego growled.

Kim watched Ron go from confused, to shocked, and to angry. His face reddened. She didn't know if it was from anger or embarrassment.

He finally snapped. "Why didn't you tell me you were… were dating _her_? Out of all people? Shego?! Really Kim? Good thing I was away in Japan, huh. I was waiting for our relationship to get out of its rut."

"Excuse me? I didn't plan this, Ron. It just happened. There was no fixing our relationship and I couldn't get you to realize it sooner. We're best as friends. And everyone else likes Shego. She's not a villain anymore. Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I didn't really know how to tell you and was afraid of your reaction," Kim admitted.

"And finding out this way was better? Is the reaction you wanted to avoid?" Ron started pacing. "I still had hope, Kim. I didn't know our break meant that you could go dyking around with your ex-nemesis while I was trying to do some self-improvement! For you!" Ron said through his teeth. Hints of blue danced around his form. It was so subtle that it was overlooked by the two women.

Kim gasped.

"Hey!" Shego grabbed the blond by his collar. "Watch your mouth before you'll be struggling to say any other words. You see she's trying to apologize. You don't have to be a dick."

Ron shoved Shego away. "Screw you. This is your fault."

"It isn't anyone's fault. Grow up and move on, buffoon, before you lose your best friend."

The blond was fuming at this point. So much was going through his head and he was experiencing so many emotions. He couldn't think straight at all. Ron's mystical monkey powers flickered on his body even more as time passed. His powers were most definitely reacting to his emotions. All of a sudden, he snapped and lunged at Shego.

The whole thing happened in a blink of an eye. Shego, who had her eyes on him the whole time, dodged his lunge. The next thing Ron knew, he was being pinned against the ground with a knee digging in his back.

"Ron! What the hell is wrong with you? You need to leave. Now," Kim said.

Shego let him up and the blond stormed out of the house, leaving Kim behind fuming.

 **°•BK•°**

Later that evening, the party died down and the Possible family cleaned up. James packed all of his daughter's gifts in the back of her car. Anne stood by Kim, Monique, and Shego as they all watched him finish the job. They offered their assistance, but he turned them all down. Kim gazed at the stars in the distance and had remained quiet while Monique and Shego talked about their planned after-party.

Anne turned towards her daughter and gave her a hug. "Alright, Kimmie. Have a wonderful evening. Enjoy the rest of your birthday and don't let this Ron thing distract you from having fun. He'll come around eventually. He usually does. Just give him some time and then maybe you two can sit down and talk."

"Thanks, mom. But uh…" She turned towards the other women. "I'm really not in the party mood. I don't think I can cheer up and I definitely don't want to fake it. Can we move this to another day? I'm sorry, I just need some time. I feel mentally exhausted."

It was Monique's turn to hug the redhead. "Of course, Kim. I think the club would be a little much for you right now. Just let me know when you want to go out. I'll cancel our plans for tonight. It's no problem."

Kim smiled at her best friend. She knew she was excited about the plans that she had put together. Monique was always understanding, but Kim could still see the excitement in her eyes deflate.

Monique said her goodbyes and got in her car to drive home. Shego on the other hand, stuck around a little longer. While she looked around the yard, she made eye contact with Anne who was now standing by the front door. The older woman ushered her over.

"Thanks for coming again, Shego. Kim may not be in a party mood, but I'm sure she could still use a distraction. I don't want her sulking by herself. It's still her birthday after all." Anne gave her a quick hug, knowing she wasn't the huggy-type. She pulled back and gave Shego a wink.

Shego smiled and nodded in understanding. She walked back over to the driveway and leaned on her car. Kim, who had just hugged her dad for the night, noticed the raven-haired woman watching her.

"Are you going home?" Kim asked.

"Where else would I go, Kimmie? Should I stay here and hang out with your mom? You know, I think she likes me. I know I have that effect on pretty redheads. Your dad on the other hand, I'm not too sure. He's hard to read," Shego said thoughtfully.

Kim rolled her eyes. She knew Shego was yet again teasing, but she didn't want to think about pale woman and her mother. In any kind of way at all. "I don't know if he fully understands the nature of our relationship. Did he threaten to send you through a black hole?"

"Uh, what the hell? No…"

"I think I need to have a chat with him too," Kim said with a sigh.

"I'll tell you what, I'll pass on hanging out with your mom and _we_ can hang out for the rest of the night. I can follow you home, help you put away your stuff, and we can head to my place if you want," Shego proposed. "It's completely up to you."

Kim gave her a sideways glance. "So like... a sleepover?"

"Sure," Shego said nonchalantly.

Kim didn't know why she was hesitant about this. Sure she had slept over Shego's once or twice. But both times, they ended up being knocked out on the couch while watching TV. This could very well be another one of those nights, but the look behind Shego's cool demeanor said otherwise.

The redhead agreed and they did what Shego had suggested. They found a nice place to hang the painting in Kim's living room after bringing the other stuff to the apartment. Kim also took the time to pack overnight clothes.

At Shego's, the raven-haired woman immediately announced that she was taking a shower. Kim sat in the living room and watched TV while she waited.

As she sat there, she couldn't help but zone out and think about what she was going to do about Ron. How long would it take for him to get over this? What if he never forgave her? _I don't think I can handle that. I can't lose my best friend. We've been friends for so long._

"Pumpkin," Shego called from the hall. No response. She called her again. "Kimmie."

Kim hadn't moved from her spot and she definitely hadn't hear her name being called. Shego walked from around the corner in her towel and with dripping hair. When she saw the redhead, she realized she wasn't going to respond. Kim was fixated on the ceiling fan. Shego sauntered into Kim's peripheral vision with a hand on her hip.

The sight of her dripping wet girlfriend in a towel snapped her out of the deep thought that she was stuck in. After her eyes roamed, Kim eventually made eye contact with Shego and Shego raised an eyebrow.

"I was calling your name, Princess. I was going to ask if you could pop some popcorn while I finished getting dressed," Shego said.

"Oh. Sorry I uh…" Kim started.

Shego raised a hand. "It's fine. I'll go dry off and get dressed. You can get whatever snacks you want from the kitchen. Or we can order real food depending on how hungry you are." She turned and walked to her room.

Kim didn't have much of an appetite, so she started to get up to see what was in the kitchen. But when she did, a wet towel landed in her face. The redhead snatched it from her head but didn't bother to turn around. She knew for a fact that Shego wasn't still standing there, so she shook her head with a smile and opened the fridge.

Shego came back in a tank top and lose fitted shorts. She scratched her head as she looked at the snacks Kim brought from the kitchen. The redhead plopped a strawberry in her mouth as Shego lounged next to her.

"Your hair dries fast." Kim reached for a lock of hair. "It's not wet at all."

"Princess, I'm like a walking dryer. I can put my plasma on very low heat. See?" The older woman lit up her hands and nodded her head.

Kim wasn't skeptical at all. Shego had always shown that she could bring her plasma to extreme temperatures. So why wouldn't she be able to do the opposite? It made sense to her. The redhead reached her hand out and intertwined her fingers with Shego's. Kim's expression went from nonchalant to awestruck. The heat felt… oddly relaxing. It was like the heat was infiltrating every nerve in her hand and making them buzz with delight.

Shego watched the younger girl's reaction. "Oops. I should have warned you about the effect it has. It's very charming in massages as well. The glow does way more than destroy things. Speaking of which, I've been working on something."

Kim watched the pale woman as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass cup. When she returned, she lit up her hand again. With much concentration, the flames morphed into an unfamiliar shape. And then it slowly shaped into a female figure. The woman came alive and danced. She suggestively moved her hips and spun around in circles.

"Whoa! That's amazing! How did you learn that? And how could you possibly know that you could shape and move your plasma like that?" The redhead asked in awe.

Shego took the cup and placed it on top of the fiery dancing women. It didn't take long before the woman began choking. She fell to her knees and her fire burned out. "It's amazing what you can do when you're utterly bored in a home you feel trapped in. I found out I can manipulate my plasma like that when I was in school. It was a cool street trick. I only recently got her to move fluently like that. It takes a lot of concentration. I'm already starting to feel a headache."

"That's the coolest thing I've seen in a while," Kim said while Shego continued to play with her flames.

"Why thank you. I aim to please," Shego said with a short bow. The two laughed. When they calmed down, Shego found Kim's eyes on her. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Kim sighed before she spoke. "I don't know, Shego. A lot of different things are floating around my mind."

Shego leaned into the couch and got more comfortable. "Care to share?"

The redhead laid her head on the pale woman's lap and looked at the ceiling, once again following the blades of the rotating fan. "I feel like there's so much I don't know. There's more that meets the eye with you. I've known you for years and I just now feel like I've scratched the surface. I don't even know if Shego's your real name, or why you left Team Go, or if you snore when you sleep." Shego shook her head at that. "I've known you to be a very private person and I'm thrilled that you've invited me into your personal life. I really am. I guess I'm just excited to get to know you. The real you. Not the cranky villainess people think you are."

Shego absorbed all of that. "I appreciate your kind words, Princess. I'm trying to be transparent with you. It's something I hate doing and it's a risk in my opinion. But for you, it's worth it."

Kim leaned up and kissed the pale woman.

"You'll get a lot of answers eventually," Shego said.

Kim thought for a second and beamed. "Can we knock one out tonight?"

"I'll knock _you_ out. No, I'm not telling you my real name."

"So it's not Shego. Interesting," Kim said thoughtfully. "You have to tell me eventually."

"Do I really?" Shego asked with raised brow.

Kim sat up and crossed her arms. "Duh. I see it as my right as your girlfriend to know your real name."

Shego sighed, "Maybe another day. I feel like that path of conversation would just lead to more questions and me resurfacing old memories. Ones that come with headaches. It's too late for headaches."

"Fine," Kim huffed. She reached for a strawberry and fed it to Shego. "Are we going to watch our show tonight?"

"Hmm... Maybe one episode."

"And then what?" Kim asked.

"What's with all the questions? Do you need a schedule or something, Kimmie?" Shego countered.

Kim reached for more snacks. "No, I'm just curious."

"I'm sure you are." _She must be nervous because invited her to stay the night. That's cute. She should be nervous._


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: My bad. This took a while to write because of multiple reasons. A few being: the lack of motivation, not knowing what to write next, and school starting back up. I have a few ideas for the next chapter, so it shouldn't take as long as this one did.**

 **Also, I reread earlier chapters to keep details consistent and I was reading it like I had never wrote this ish. I really want to go back and fix some stuff; add some details. Idk how y'all ready that lmao.**

 **Enjoy ;)**

* * *

"This show is more stressful than my own life. I can't believe they're ending the episode like that," Kim said in disbelief.

Shego stopped the next episode from going on auto-play. "Come on, Kimmie. Are you really surprised? Every episode is designed to make you want to watch the next one. That's how they get their views up."

Kim huffed. "Well, I guess I'm not _really_ surprised. But I can still be salty about it. Can we watch the next episode? I really want to know who sent them that box of dead fish. I may have an idea."

Shego looked at the time on the wall. "Eh, I'm not really in the mood for another. Plus, I doubt we'll get to find that out in the next episode."

"Oh, are you getting tired? It's been a pretty long day."

Shego smirked to herself and got up from the couch. On her way up, she grabbed some more grapes to eat. "Not quite. I have to grab something from my room really quick. I'll be back." She got up and walked to her room, closing the door behind her.

Looking something like a curious puppy, Kim tilted her head at the hallway before her. She realized that she had _never_ seen the inside of Shego's room. As many times as she's been here, she had never gone in. It was still a mystery. Kim had seen the workout room, the garage full of cars, the bathroom, the office, the extra bedroom, and the balcony. It wasn't until now that Kim questioned it. What kind of stuff would someone like Shego have in her room? Sure, she had many apartments and penthouses across the world, but did they all look the same? Maybe she had more personal stuff here.

Shego came out of her room with her vape pen in her mouth. She motioned Kim to follow her out onto the balcony. Outside there were a few chairs, a table with a few plants, and a great view. The older woman relaxed on one of the chairs. Kim quickly found her spot on top of Shego and nuzzled her face into her warm neck. They watched the night sky together and listened to the sound of sirens and crickets. The air was warm and smelled of green apples.

Breaking the peaceful silence, Kim spoke. "Why haven't I seen your room yet?"

"You haven't seen my room?"

Kim turned to look at the pale woman's face. "No, the door is always closed. And you hardly go in there when I'm here, so it never really crossed my mind until recently." She squinted in a playful manor. "Are you hiding something from me?"

"Pfft. If I did, I most definitely wouldn't tell you. Just don't look in the closet on the top right shelf," Shego said in a serious voice."

The redhead looked confused and began to open her mouth with questions.

Shego cut her off, "I'm kidding, but I have nothing to hide, Pumpkin. I'm just used to having my privacy. Or I never really thought to show you. I guess. I don't know... You'll see it soon enough, though. Where did you think we'd be sleeping? Out here with the bugs?" Shego asked.

Kim smiled and flicked the pale woman's shoulder. "I actually don't mind camping out under the stars, smartass. I didn't think that far ahead. I have crashed in the other bedroom in the past, but now that we're a thing…"

Shego smirked. "That's probably because you weren't thinking about sleeping at all."

Kim's mind went everywhere at once. "And what do you mean by that? I was captivated by that last episode and I'm not sleepy at all. So, no. I _wasn't_ thinking about sleeping," Kim insisted. She really wanted to play this off because Shego was completely right. She was curious as to how this night would play out and what Shego's intentions were. She had thought about it earlier in the evening while she wasn't thinking about Ron.

She never knew with Shego. The older woman was usually very direct about what she wanted. But, she had never showed any interest in sex. They would often make out and get a little handsy, but they both knew when the fun had to stop.

Shego just chuckled and looked into the eyes of her obviously lying girlfriend. "Kimmie, just hush."

The older woman captured pink lips with her own and Kim sank into the embrace. Arms up and wrapped around Shego's neck while Shego's hands rested on Kim's lower back. They gradually slid lower and lower.

The sweet, tender kiss grew into a heated one. As soon as Kim subconsciously ground her hips into Shego, the pale woman pulled away.

"This would be a great time to show you my room," Shego said after taking a few breaths.

"I would love to see _tu habitación,_ " Kim said almost salaciously.

Shego raised an eyebrow. "Mi amor, your Spanish vocabulary is growing. Muy bien, pero… I don't know how I feel about your sudden interest in the language. There's no need to impress me," Shego said with a laugh.

"You _know_ I love when you speak Spanish, Shego. I've never heard you speak it during your Drakken days. I'm still memorized by it. I'm just learning a few things here and there so I actually know what you're saying sometimes," Kim said. She smiled and pecked her girlfriend again.

Shego got up with Kim's legs wrapped around her waist. As strong a Shego was, carrying the girl was an easy task. She opened the balcony door and made her way inside. Just outside her bedroom door, she stopped and set the redhead down.

"You're going to be a little disappointed. It's just a room, Kimmie," Shego said as she opened her door. She was lying of course.

Kim waved her off as they walked inside. The room was dark, but candles were lit everywhere with bright, emerald flames, giving the room a nice glow. At the foot of the bed, there laid a fairly large rug. There was a desk on the left side with dozen of books lined up on the shelves. On the opposite side, there was a black armchair, an end table, and another shelf. Kim took note of the pictures and self décor. A huge painting of a dragon hung above the silk covered bed. Kim could take a guess as to who the artist was. The painting style was the same.

The room was spotless and organized. There were no clothes laying around or any books out of place. The carpet was soft and the room felt inviting. Kim was awestruck from the sight. It was a regular looking room, but it also wasn't what she imagined Shego's room to look like. _Well I honestly don't know what I imagined it to look like._

"I have a few places around the world that I call home, but this apartment– this room specifically is my favorite." Shego simply said.

"I can see why. All the childhood pictures, books, and little things sitting around give it a lot of personality. I like it," Kim responded while turning towards the other women.

"Te gusta? You may like this room, but I like the redhead standing in it. Ella me gusta mucho. Te quiero." Shego leaned in and whispered, "Te _amo_." Their lips met once again for an electrifying kiss.

" _That_ phrase, I know for sure... I love you too, Shego," Kim replied.

Shego lead Kim to the bed and had her sit on her lap. They continued their kissing, which unsurprisingly got more and more intense. In the heat of the moment, Kim quickly lifted the pale woman's shirt off and pushed her down on the bed.

There was a subtle pause. Shego could sense Kim slowing her movements and hesitating. _And here I thought she was taking charge._ "Princess, I can feel you thinking. We don't have to…"

"I'm sorry, I just… I've never–"

Shego kissed the redhead's shoulder and wove her fingers through hers. "Don't think about being with another woman. Don't think at all. It's just me."

Her kisses moved slowly across Kim's collar bone. "Act on your feelings. Respond to them."

Kim melted under Shego's hot touch and her eyes fluttered closed. When they reopened, she found herself squinting at a single stream of light. The sun peaked behind the dark curtains and infiltrated the room.

A pale arm rested against Kim's form and the owner of the arm was snuggled into her neck. Kim was actually very well rested and her mind was at peace. Shego's arms were comforting in more ways than one. Her eyes closed again and she drifted back to sleep.

The second time she woke up, she wasn't waken up by the sun, but by the smell of breakfast. The warm body behind her was missing. Kim sat up rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. When her vision cleared, she saw a robe hanging on the arm chair. She stretched before getting up and grabbing it.

Shego heard bare feet hitting the hardwood floor. She saw the redhead coming from the bedroom, scratching her bed head. "You look better in that than I do," Shego said after a whistle. "And you see how short it is on _you_."

Kim hardly reacted to Shego's comment and focused on the delicious sight before her. There was turkey bacon, eggs with cheese, potatoes, and pancakes. Everything smelled divine. The very best part wasn't a food selection, but the woman behind the counter who was flipping pancakes. Shego wore a pretty short silk robe with black laced underwear. The robe wasn't closed, so Kim could see the women's beautiful pale skin. Kim absently wondered if the raven-haired being before her was on the menu too.

Shego watched Kim's eyes look over the food and then felt them on herself. She finished flipping the pancakes and got out some more plates. "Careful, _Kimberly_ ," she said as she walked over and whipped the girl's mouth with her thumb. "You're drooling."

Kim blinked out of her trance and started blushing. She checked her mouth for drool, finding nothing there. _God, look what Shego started._ Kim's mind needed some time to recover from last night. It's as if she was introduced to a substance that she can't get enough of. Shego mostly took charge last night and was very gentle, but Kim wanted the chance to show her own appreciation. She craved to worship the exotic body before her. Maybe it wasn't time though.

The two women started to eat after Shego fixed both their plates. It was mostly quiet, but not awkward at all. They just enjoyed each other's company. After they finished, Shego grabbed both their plates to wash them in the sink.

"Kimmie, was there anything that you wanted to do today? Or did you just want to relax? I'd understand if you aren't in the mood to do much of anything," Shego said from behind the kitchen island.

It took everything in her to not say 'you,' but Kim shrugged her shoulders and looked around the kitchen absent mindedly. Shego raised an eyebrow and walked over to Kim who was now standing, arms casually folded. The older woman yanked Kim towards her by the belt of her robe and smirked. Kim predictably squeaked from the aggressive action.

Shego tilted her head. Her expression went from blank to seductive and innocent. The combination made Kim's breathing quicken. "Are you sure you don't have anything in mind, _mi amor_?"

Kim's mouth opened, but she found that she couldn't form a response.

The pale woman let Kim go and started to walk towards the hallway. "Well, I'm going to take a shower. You can think about what you want to do today…" She paused for a second. "Or you could join me." And she disappeared into the bathroom.

Kim was left dumbfounded. Shego had her wrapped around her finger. And did it so easily. _I'm going to get her back soon enough. I just have to figure out how…_ Kim heard the shower water turn on. She then quickly raced to the bathroom door, taking a deep breath before opening it.

 **°•BK•°**

It was a very early Thursday morning. The sun was barely out and the birds were preparing to start their morning jam session. Ron sat cross legged on a high hill, facing the town. He did his morning warm ups and was now meditating.

He was well aware that his anger that got ahold of him. His mystical monkey power going off on its own was a clear indication of that. Ron hated being out of control of himself. He spent a lot of time at Yomonuchi learning more self control and precision.

After the scuffle with Kim and Shego, Ron cooled down and called Yori. Yori had been a very good friend in the past and she kept him from going insane from boredom in Japan. She insisted on accompanying him in his time of sorrow, but Ron turned her down.

"Ron-san. Are you ready to go? There's still much to do before the sun rises," the kunoichi said. Yori was usually good at convincing Ron otherwise. And he settled on trusting her judgement.

"Yeah, Yori. Let's get goin'."

* * *

 **A/N: If you know the difference between te quiero and te amo, good for you lol. Should I put translations here at the end?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello friends. Hope you're all well. Follow and Review. PM me if you like. I love hearing from you all.**

* * *

Kim hummed and made her way back to her side of the booth. The diner was buzzing with excitement and so was the redhead. She smiled brightly as her eyes looked over her sundae. Classic vanilla topped with strawberries, hot fudge, and whipped cream.

Monique had been eyeing her carefully all evening. The girl had been in a very chipper mood considering what happened with Ron. Not like she didn't want Kim to be happy, it was just kind of sudden.

No one had seen or talked to the blond ninja since he got his ass handed to him by Shego and kicked out of the party by Kim. They still hadn't gone clubbing yet because Kim had been stressing out a bit. Or so Monique had thought. To Kim's defense, it had been about four days since the party, and time definitely helps with these kinds of things. But Monique hadn't expected Kim to be _this_ happy. As long as the girl wasn't depressed, though.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" The redhead asked before feeding her face with more ice cream. "And you haven't touched your sundae. I'll eat it if you won't," she playfully added.

Monique chuckled, "I don't doubt that, the way you're tearing yours up. I'm going to eat it. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"You, GF. You're in such a good mood. I'm not complaining or anything, but… You're almost glowin' with– Wait a minute…" Monique squinted at the redhead who froze with a spoon in her mouth. "You didn't."

Kim took the spoon out of her mouth and scratched her head. "What are you talking about?"

"Gurl, don't play innocent with me. I know that glow anywhere. The green goddess you've been spending a lot of time with lately. You and Shego are—!"

"Whoa, Mo! Lower your voice," Kim said while looking around. There were kids running around tables and making a mess next to them. "Alright, fine. We started… sleeping together. That's it. There's nothing to talk about."

Monique looked offended. "Kim, as one of your closest friends, I'm hurt that you didn't tell me as soon as it happened. This is your first girl-on-girl action. I want to know the details. Everything."

"Mo! No! That's weird. It's not my first time in general so I didn't think I _had_ to tell you. Why is this a big deal?"

"I just said why. It's Shego. I'm not into girls, but I can definitely say that Shego is _hot_. I'm curious. She's older and probably more experienced. Come on, Kim," Monique almost begged.

Kim slumped in her seat and thought for a second. All of what Monique said was probably true. She had not asked Shego if she had ever been in relationships or had experiences in other… areas. It seems obvious to her now that the older woman probably had with the way she… _Okay, now is not the time to think about that. Don't wanna get hot and bothered in the middle of this ice cream parlor._ Kim really wanted to know now. There was still so much to know about Shego now that they were so close.

"Kim?"

The redhead shook her head. "Sorry. I was thinking. I actually haven't asked about her about past relationships. Hell, I don't even know if she's only into women."

"Do you think she'd open up and tell you?" Monique asked while finally eating her ice cream.

"I think so. She's been a little more talkative about… well everything with me lately," Kim said. She sat up in her seat some more and finished her sundae. She remembered Shego talking about her mom's side of the family just the other day. It was surprising because Kim mentioned how she was close to her dad's family, but not so much her mother's. Shego just hopped in and related to what she had said. Her dad's family, as Shego said, could go to hell for all she cared.

"So…? Details, gurl. Come on!"

"Fine! Fine, Mo," Kim chuckled. "I'll tell you on the car ride home."

 **°•BK•°**

Shego had just gotten out of her car when she felt her phone vibrate. She silently prayed that it was her Kimmie and not her bothersome mother. To her surprise, it wasn't either of them.

 **Robyn: Hey, love. Randomly thought about you. Did you charm that fiery redhead yet?**

The pale woman smiled as she read the message. It had been a while since she had last talked to Robyn. The last time was after her trip to the hospital. Shego wasn't the best at keeping in touch with people, so she felt kind of guilty that it had been that long. And the fact that she hadn't told the one person who constantly encouraged her did not make this better either.

 **Me: Heyyy how r u**

 **Me: Yeah I jumped for it. She's mine**

 **Robyn: OMG That's great! I'm sooo happy for you. How's everything else?**

Shego texted the blue haired girl on her way up to her apartment. With her phone still in her hand, she unlocked the front door and walked in. What she didn't see was the redhead lounging on her couch. Fingers moving fast, Shego smiled at her phone and walked into the bathroom.

Kim, who had watched this whole scene, squinted in confusion. She had never seen Shego be absorbed in her phone or even be that happy while talking to someone who wasn't her. Then she heard the older woman's distinct chuckle and the toilet flush.

When Shego nonchalantly she came out of the bathroom, she tucked her phone into her pocket and began to walk towards the kitchen. She suddenly stopped when she saw the redhead looking at her questioningly. "Hey, Pumpkin. Did you just come in?"

"No… I was here when you walked in," Kim replied.

Shego scrunched up her face and tilted her head. "What? I didn't see you sitting there."

Kim crossed her arms. Shego was a very observant person and hardly anything slid by her. She still had the mindset of a thief, always aware of her surroundings and exits. "Well your eyes were glued to your phone, so I guess you didn't notice me."

Shego grabbed some hard lemonade from the fridge. "Weird. Well, what's up with you?"

Kim relaxed a little. "I just came to see you. I just saw Monique the other day and-"

Bzzt! Bzzt!

Two pairs of eyes went to the pocket that the phone was in. They looked back at each other. Shego began to reach for the phone but then stopped when she saw the look on the redhead's face. Kim dared her to answer the messages. After a quick thought, the pale woman decided against it.

"Who is that?"

"A friend I met many months ago. I visited a café in Europe, and we talked for a few hours. We kept in touch because we got along so well. It's been a while since I talked to her though, so we're catching up," Shego explained.

 _Her?_ Interesting. Kim just nodded her head in understanding.

Shego didn't know if she should have mentioned that Robyn was the one who encouraged her to get back in contact with Kim. Robyn knew Shego was head over heels for the ex-cheerleader. She just needed some coaxing.

"I've just never seen you talk to your friends. I didn't even know you had friends to keep in touch with. No offense."

Shego waved her off. "None taken. We both know that I'm not much of a people person. And all the relationships I've had in past, that weren't family, have been gone for years."

"Why's that?" Kim asked.

"Uh, doy. Superpowered villain? Does that not ring a bell?"

Kim ignored the sarcasm. A skill she's developed over the years. Welll you're not a villain _anymore_. Why not reach out?"

The older woman sighed. "It's not worth the headache, Princess. With everything that's happened, I just want to move forward."

"I guess that's understandable."

Shego moved closer to the younger girl and caressed her red hair. "Plus, why do I need to go back to old relationships when I have you?"

Kim smiled at the sudden sweet gesture. Sometimes Shego could be so…

"You and your friends give me enough headaches," Shego finished.

Kim's smile dropped. She quickly jumped at the older woman and started play-hitting her. _So, irksome! I should have known._

"Hey! Quit it! I was just kidding. Stop abusing me!" Shego shouted as she tried to keep Kim at bay.

The redhead got off of her and fixed her hair. "Anyway, before you made that rude comment, I was going to ask a question. It was brought to my attention that I never asked you something."

Shego looked at Kim suspiciously while fixing her own hair. "What is it?"

"Have you ever dated anyone before? I realized that I didn't know your history in that… field," Kim said.

"Uh… Not really? There was never anything official. I didn't do relationships, Princess. I… I had an interesting childhood. And when I say interesting, I mean dreadful."

"What? Why, what happened?"

"Well when you suddenly have green skin and look like a freak, people start to look at you differently." Shego slid further in the couch and remembered her time in middle school. "It got better. No one dared making fun of me, but my intimidation also kept people from being interested in me romantically. I had a few friends, though."

Kim scooted closer to the pale skinned woman and held her hand. "You're not a freak, Shego. I personally love your beautiful skin tone. It's exotic."

Shego smiled at her and continued. "Thanks. I have more self-confidence these days. College was a little different. Everyone knew about my brothers and I. They got used to seeing us on the news and everything. That's when I started getting more attention. I was… quite promiscuous during that time of my life. I wasn't used to the attention because I had been hurt so many times in middle and high school. I guess I took whatever I could get. This was also the time when I started gaining more interest in women. Boy, when Hego found out about that, he threw a fit."

"I can only imagine. Hego seems very… traditional and obsessive."

"Yeah and he's so controlling. A complete pain in my ass. He's the main reason I left the team. After that incident… I..." Shego sighed. "I despised him for so long. I'm over it now, but that whole thing drove me over the edge."

Kim waited to see if Shego wanted to continue taking about the incident. She didn't want to pry too much at once. "Well, you still helped them with Aviarius and Electronique. I think that says something about your character."

Shego squeezed the redhead's hand, knowingly. She suddenly thought about Betty and chuckled to herself. Betty and Valerie ganged up on Hego after he made some very rude comments about her sexuality. "Ever wonder why Betty stuck her neck out for me so many times?"

"I actually have no idea. I've been meaning to ask about that too. Did you guys use to…?"

Shego snatched her hand away and gave the girl a look of horror. "What the hell? God no, Kimmie. That's gross. She's like, old."

Kim just lifted an eyebrow.

"Don't," Shego said threateningly. "Don't say it. Anyway, no. Betty had somewhat recently became head of GJ around the time Team Go went into action. We worked together a little bit here and there. Betty's mom was- is also very good friends with my mom. So, I _guess_ we were friends by association. I irritated the shit out of her at first, but I grew on her. She'd deny it though."

"Interesting. She seems a little lax on you even after all this time. I'm used to seeing her so stern. How'd she respond when you joined Drakken?"

Shego sighed heavily. "That's a whole story in it of itself. Bets understood my frustration, but discouraged the path I was going down. The incident that caused it… Long story short, I had a huge argument with Hego about our team image, our bickering followed us into a mission, we made major errors during said mission for obvious reasons, thus causing a girl getting crippled, and me getting blamed. The end. I don't like thinking about what happened to that girl, but Hego definitely pushed me away. I just picked up villainy because I wanted to do what _I_ wanted to do. It was different and I liked that thrill more than hero work. I'm somewhat hedonistic, I guess."

Kim absorbed all of that. "I can't imagine how that must have felt. From only meeting Hego a few times, I can sort of see how bad that situation was." She moved to hold the pale hand again.

"He definitely calmed down some. Even apologized to me somewhat recently. Enough about me. You asked me about my past relationships and experience. How about you, Miss Innocent?"

Kim's face got a little hot and her eyes drifted towards to ceiling. She hadn't thought that Shego would turn questions around on her. "I've dated guys in the past. There were high school crushes and… Ron. Not much room for any other experiences, gven he was my most recent. I've messed around with guys I've dated in the past, but only slept with Josh Mankey and Ron."

Shego debated if it were appropriate to make remarks about Ron actually getting some. She also didn't want to picture that at all. She decided against commenting and asking questions about his performance. "I remember Mankey. I definitely approved. Not sure why, but I assumed you were the type to wait. Not that innocent after all."

Kim laughed at that. "I don't know why people think that. Monique said the same thing. Hell, she was even surprised when I made out with a guy I liked sophomore year of high school."

"Something about your poster child attitude, I guess. Were you interested in females before me?" She asked with a smirk.

"Not really. I've always admired from afar, but nothing in a sexual way. Cheerleading gave me the opportunity, but I was never curious until you came along. I've actually never desired someone so bad before. It's really weird," Kim explained.

Shego put her free arm behind her head. "I have that kind of affect on people."

Kim just rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I think I've always thought we could be friends. Especially after the Ms. Go thing. The more we hung out, the more I was drawn to you. Always wanting to be around you. I didn't realize what that meant until you saved my life and kissed me. That was it for me. It was done. It clicked. It makes so much sense now, it's like…"

"We're two sides of the same coin? Yin and yang? Jointed souls?" Shego asked with a smirk.

"Yeah something like that," Kim pondered with a smile. "One last question though. This has been bothering me the most."

"I'm not telling you my name," Shego deadpanned.

 **°•BK•°**

The young genius was in deep thought when he saw the hit on the site. Wade's lightening fast fingers navigated though his system and collected as much info as possible.

Someone had tipped off that there was gang affiliated activity in the lower income part of Go City. There was going to be a big fight again in the streets. The last time this happened, cars were set on fire and the streets were destroyed.

Wade didn't know if he should call up Kim and Shego like he had been doing or add Ron into the mix. He got the Intel about what happened at the party, so decided to leave Ron out of it.

"Go, Wade," Kim said as she appeared on his screen. He never got tired of Kim's iconic phrases. It made him feel like he was in a movie.

"Hey, Kim. We just got a hit on the site. It seems there's going to be a scheduled fight on 4th Street tonight," Wade replied.

"Gangs again?" Kim asked while rolling her eyes.

"Seems like it. If you guys could stop them before they tear up the streets, that would be great. Ideally, we need them rounded up. The police will be on their way later. They don't want to scare off the guys before you get them."

"Knock out some gangbangers and leave the police to round them up. Gotcha."

"Do you want me to contact Shego? Or is she…"

"Oh, no. She's here," Kim replied. She pointed her camera to the pale skinned woman who was coming out of the laundry room. She had a large basket full of clothes in her hands.

"Oh hey, Nerdlinger."

"Hey, Shego. Weird seeing you do laundry," Wade said while eating some chips.

"Yeah, well they don't do themselves."

"You seem more like the dry cleaner type, to be honest."

"I used to d-"

"Anyway!" Kim said to end this meaningless conversation about house chores. "Shego, we have to bust up some gangs on 4th Street. Get in gear, so we can leave soon."

"Yes, Ma'am," Shego said while exiting the living room.

"Thanks, Wade. I'll call you if I need anything."

The not so young anymore boy saluted. "Likewise."

Wade was really growing up before her eyes. He was getting more in shape and his resume envied those in any Ivy League. Much like her brothers, he was making a name for himself, but still keeping to his youth.

Kim got up to get ready herself. They were yet again in Shego's apartment. Being that it was still Summer, the redhead still had a lot of time on her hands. She practically lived here… _In due time Kim. Don't get ahead of yourself._

Shego was dressed when Kim walked in and grabbed her bag. "Princess, can you braid my hair before we leave?"

"Of course. You know, I like when your hair is braided. Why don't you braid it outside of missions?" Kim asked while getting dressed.

"Doy, Pumpkin. The point of most of this get up is to not get recognized. I think my signature long, inky green hair gives it away."

Sometimes Kim forgot Shego's hair was in fact, actually green. It was so dark, it looked jet black most of the time. She had noticed in the past when they were in close proximity. Rolling around on the ground during fights gave Kim the opportunity to notice quite a few things about Shego.

"You're still on that? Don't you miss the harlequin signature look?"

Shego shrugged while restocking her utility belt. "I've gotten used to it. I guess I've adapted to the look so much, it's less about getting recognized and more about being something else. And the perk is looking less like my goofy brothers. They're not running around here doing hero work much anymore, but still. Association broken."

"I guess I can get on board with that. They _are_ calling you Midnight now."

"Interesting… _Medianoche_."

"They haven't got a single clue." Kim's face lit up after a thought. "So, you'll braid it more often?"

"I'll think about it."

After driving down to the coordinates that Wade sent earlier, the girls hopped out of the car that was parked in an alleyway. Shego hit a button on her watch and the car shimmered and disappeared.

"You're right about something. Wade definitely does rock." Shego said while admiring her hidden car.

"Uh huh. Come on."

Kim made her way on top of a nearby roof by jumping on various junk in the ally. Shego followed suit and jumped up there a little easier than Kim just had. After hopping rooftops, they made their way to an old abandoned warehouse. They peered over an opening in the ceiling where a skylight must have been in the past. Just like the tip had said, a gang was gathered here. They were in a large crowd lead by a guy who was riling them up. Everyone had bats and sharpened weapons. Shego scanned the dark area for guns. None were in sight.

The plan was to quickly take out one gang and leave the other confused in the streets. They would then take out _those_ guys and call the cops from out of hiding.

Shego nodded towards an air vent and they made there way down into the building. While the rally was loud, Shego took out some guys who were standing on the far outskirts of the crowd. Kim waited for Shego's signal, which was the smoke screen, and then she went in. There was a lot of confused voices and orders being barked. Not to mention a lot of screaming coming from the guys being hit.

"It's Kim Possible!" one shouted.

"And that new gal!" another shouted in a more frightened voice.

After the smoke let up, there were only a few goons left. Shego took care of them while Kim contacted Wade. "Hey, Wade. We took out the guys in the warehouse. Do you have eyes on the guys on the street?"

Wade, who was typing vigorously, nodded. "Kim, I think there's more trouble than we anticipated. I'm picking up another color of guys… Those guys that you took out are wearing purple, right?"

Shego came up behind Kim and listened in. Kim responded while glancing at one of the unconscious guys laying on the ground. "Yeah…?"

"Well there's guys decked out in yellow and black heading in your direction. They're not together, which makes me think that the guys in black weren't invited. And it looks like most of them have _guns_ ," Wade said. "Should I call the cops?"

"No, that would only send them running," Shego interjected. "We need to take out a mass of them at once, preferably the guys with guns. I can't take them _all_ out at once without putting them in the hospital. Dammit! I wish that knock out gas you helped make was ready."

"That would have really been helpful, but it's still being tested by GJ. You know how they are. Don't want anyone accidently _staying_ knocked out," Wade drawled. Killing goons by accident was a lot of paperwork for Betty, so she was strict about that kind of stuff.

Kim's mind raced with possible ideas. They could let them collide and fight each other, taking down their numbers. But then that would risk environmental damage and some of them could get killed. _Think Possible, think._

Wade spoke up again. "Wait, the guys in black are dropping! I can't get a clear vision on what's taking them out, but they look just confused as I am." Wade shared the footage with Kim and Shego. He was right, it seemed like wind or a ghost was dropping the goons like flies. Kim suddenly saw a flash of familiar blue energy.

"Ron," she said in a flat tone. "Wade, we're heading out to take care of the guys in yellow. I think Ron is taking care of the guys in black."

Wade didn't catch the blue light, but Kim was hardly wrong about things like this, so he just nodded. "Careful, you two."

Shego ran towards the back entrance of the warehouse with Kim. The smoke grenade was once again thrown and they did their dance. They had practiced fighting in the smoke with Wade's new tech allowing them to see.

Kim was wearing her usual battle suit that was fixed a while ago. The poor suit had gone through so many damages and experimental phases. It was finally stable enough to wear regularly. Shego was a little jealous of the suit and its useful gadgets. Wade urged her to be patient and gave her some stuff for her utility belt in the meantime.

After it seemed like everyone was taken care of, Kim looked around for the cops who had already called their back up. They need a lot more police cars to haul in all these guys. Kim talked to one of the chief officers and shook his hand. Shego just stood behind her, hands crossed, not saying much. Even they didn't know who she was. She didn't mind it though. She hated cops.

Kim noticed a figure in her peripheral vision. She looked up and saw Ron staring at her from a nearby alleyway. He didn't move or make any gestures. He just stared. Another figure, who she recognized as Yori, came from deeper in the alley and touched his shoulder. He nodded and they disappeared like thin air.

Shego watched the scene before her, but also watched the redhead's reaction to it. Kim turned towards her with a blank expression.

"Ready to go?" Kim asked in a nonchalant tone.

"Sure, let's go."

* * *

 **A/N: Fun Fact: I don't know where this story is going. I mostly wanted to write a casual story. Chapters about their lives, conflict, drama, and whatnot. What is even a plot? Lol**

 **I already want to go back and fix mistakes I've made. Maybe add some details, but I feel I should finish this mess first.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey look. Another update. Let me know what else you wanna see in this story. Or more of ;)**

* * *

People were out of their goddamn minds this week. Something must have been in the air because it seemed like everyone was on something. All week, Betty and Wade had been calling to send Shego and Kim on missions.

There were robberies, failed heists, drunken car chases, and of course everyone's favorite: plans to take over the world. Villains that had been quiet all summer decided to make a mess of things all at once. DNAmy let loose rabid monkey/bit bulls with Monkey Fist. It was not a pretty sight at all and quite frankly, it was terrifying. Professor Dementor once again took measures to lure Kim and steal her battle suit. He failed of course, but still managed to be a short, angry nuisance on his way to jail.

Shego dealt with these villains with caution, not using any plasma or speaking any audible _English_. Kim was still learning Spanish on her downtime and Shego offered to teach her 'a 'lil something, something.' Shego felt comfortable enough to yell common phrases or speak in broken Spanish so that Kim could understand. Everything was to ensure that her mask wouldn't be broken.

Monkey Fist addressed the mysterious woman as Midnight when the two made an appearance to stop him and DNAmy. He even gave her credit for having such substantial intimidation in the criminal/villain community. He gave credit to where credit was due, and she appreciated that.

It was already halfway into the day and not a single call was made… or so Shego had thought because her phone ringed in her pocket. She was lounging on her couch with a book in hand. She turned down the music that was being played on her sound system before checking her phone. To her surprise, it was actually Betty calling.

Shego tried her best to keep as much irritation out of her voice as she could. She settled on answering with a nonchalant "Yo."

"I know you must hate me calling by now, but I'm just as tired of this week as you are. Luckily for both of us, I'm not calling about anything work-related," Betty said.

Shego switched her phone from one ear to the other and held it with her shoulder. She turned the page in her book. "What do you want then, Betts?"

"Dinner and drinks? Tomorrow preferably. I need to wind down and de-stress. As I said, it's been a rough week for me too. Way touch paperwork."

"What makes you think I want to hang out with you of all people?"

Betty couldn't see the smirk on Shego's face, but she could hear the slight playfulness in her voice. "I mean, I was going to offer to pay. I just wanted to give you _something_ to look forward to."

"Which we both know is unnecessary. I'll pay. I'll pick you up from your place, so send me your new address," Shego said nonchalantly.

 _Yep, got her. Wait._ "How'd you know I moved?"

"It'd be sad if you still lived in your family's neighborhood. Plus, I know that being one of the faces a top-secret worldwide espionage organization pays quite well. You have better moved."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll text you tomorrow. See you then," Betty said, ending the call.

Shego flung her phone across the room and it hit something with a thud. She quickly got back into her book. A few minutes passed and there was a knock at the door. The raven-haired woman heavily groaned. She tossed the book onto the other coach––not across the room since she cared more about it than her phone at the moment––and went to the door. Without looking through the peephole, she unlocked and yanked it open. The redhead who stood there raised a single eyebrow.

"I'm sorry to bother you _ma'am_ , but-"

"Sorry, not interested in whatever you're selling," Shego said as she noticed all of the bags. She closed the door halfway before the ex-cheerleader could protest.

"Hey!"

Despite her mood, she still found ways to mess with the younger girl. She enjoyed it. It brought her great joy to mess with anyone, really. She chuckled to herself. "Sorry, Kimmie." Shego opened the door wider and took one of the bags. "You packed a little light, don't you think?"

Kim sat her stuff on the floor in the living room. "Well yeah, I'm not moving in. I'll only be here for a few days. The landlord said the water problem should be fixed by then."

"Must suck to be sent out of your own place." Shego was mostly thinking about the other people who had to find other places to stay for the next few days.

Kim just shrugged and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck. "Doesn't bother me."

Shego leaned into the younger girl who must have just taken a shower at the gym after her workout. She knew how Kim tended to spend her free time. The smell of strawberries flooded her senses and she smiled to herself.

"You know what I really want to do?"

The pale-skinned women huffed in annoyance as the lips she was about to capture moved. "Is it to kiss your annoyed girlfriend?"

Kim didn't respond to that but kissed her anyway. "It's been a busy week, so I wanna go out and have some fun," she said.

"Usually when people have been busy all week, they relax and read on their couch," Shego said as she motioned to the book that was tossed earlier. "Maybe throw in some cheese, fruit, and wine."

"No! I really want to go to the roller rink. I've never been to the one here in Go City."

"Kimmie, you and I don't need to be in a confined area with other people. Remember what happened at the park?"

"Ok, but I really want to go for the experience. The loud music and neon lights… I heard it's really nice and has a lot of space on the inside. I promise I won't race you."

Shego sighed. "So, when?"

"Tonight, after dinner. We can go out for food or you can cook something. You pick," Kim said in a more excited tone. She knew Shego was going to agree in the first place, but she was still happy when she accepted.

"I don't really feel like cooking tonight, so how about sushi? I think it's on the same street," Shego said.

Kim's eyes lit up and her mouth started to water. It had been some time since she had sushi. It was one of those things that she didn't want to eat often because she liked it so much. It would ruin the experience. "Yes! A thousand times yes. I haven't had sushi all summer."

Shego was slightly off put by the redhead's sudden excitement. "Sushi it is then. I didn't know you liked raw fish so much."

Later, the two had dinner at a small sushi joint. The food was divine. Shego admirably used chopsticks like a pro while Kim felt like an amateur. She would drop her sushi every now and then. She was still getting the hang of the two wooden utensils.

After dinner, they walked straight to the roller rink. Kim and Shego had been in public a lot, but it was mostly when they were on a job, going shopping, or eating out. They had never really been out and about with a lot of eyes on them. Kim had not broadcasted to the world who she was dating, but she never hid her affection for the older woman either.

Shego, who had mostly given up her reputation maintenance, was not really thinking about being on a public date with Kim. In the past, she had voiced her concern about former colleagues knowing she was fighting crime again, which is why she switched up her mission gear in the first place, but that changed over time. She didn't care about locals. Most importantly, she had come to terms with her priorities and her admiration for her girlfriend. She would do and give up anything for the little redheaded.

When they entered the building, they put on their skates and headed straight for the rink. The music was bouncing off the walls and the lights were dancing and flickering on the ground. Everyone seemed to be having a great time. There were some obvious beginner skaters and skaters who looked like skating was second nature for them. Kim and Shego joined the category of people who skated well.

They went around the rink, talked, and enjoyed each other's company. They mostly just skated close and laughed.

After a little bit, Shego had relaxed. Her eyes no longer bounced to every exit she had scouted out when she arrived. And she also didn't pay attention to anyone else on the floor. All she saw was her Princess. She took Kim's hand and spun her around.

Kim was astonished by Shego's sudden action. She spun around and was stopped with her back against the older woman. She felt warm arms wrap around her. Kim was in a daze because unexpected spin, but also by the proximity of the pale woman. Shego's electrifying touch was comforting and she smelled like lavender. Kim felt her body melt into the older woman. She glanced up at her and saw a genuine smile.

Somehow, they managed to skate in this position without tripping over each other. Shego sang the words to the songs that blasted through the speakers and swayed her hips. She also occasionally stole kisses from the younger girl.

"I could really go for some tea right now," Shego said out of the blue.

"Ooo, that sounds really good. Let's go." Kim pulled Shego out of the rink and right to the snack bar. "Two large sweat teas, please and thank you," Kim said while standing at the counter.

Shego got out her wallet and paid for the drinks. After they received their tea, Kim looked around for a spot to sit in the crowded area. She found one in a corner and Shego followed her. The two of them sat and drank their tea at the small table. The place had a strict 'no food or drink in the rink' rule.

As they continued to enjoy their evening and each other's company, they were approached by two lanky looking teenagers. They had apparently been closely watching the girls skating in the rink and followed them when they got out. One of the guys wore glasses and had unkempt, wild hair. The other had his pants sagging low on his legs and wore a stupid looking hat. "Hey," one of them said.

Shego watched Kim's reaction to see if she knew the two ridiculous looking guys. Kim's expression was polite, but Shego could see the annoyance behind her eyes. It seemed she didn't know them.

The guy in the hat spoke up first. "You guys are lesbians, huh? That's pretty hot."

Kim didn't know how to respond to that. She was mainly baffled by the bold question and approach.

Shego growled. "Beat it, losers. I'm trying to maintain my good mood."

The other guy held up his hands. "Hey, no need for the teeth and attitude. It was a compliment. We just wanted to know if you guys-"

"You have about ten seconds to turn around and leave."

The warning didn't come from Shego. It came from Kim, who was watching Shego closely. The air around them grew warmer and the raven-haired woman's eyes were closed. Kim swore she saw plasma spark from her hands for half a second.

The idiots didn't budge or listen. They were obviously clueless as to who the two women were.

Kim gave an aggravated sigh and nodded towards the older woman. "I'm serious. She looks like she's about to go at your throats any second now."

The guy with the hat laughed loudly. "And what is she going to-?" He quickly stopped his sentence as he saw a pair of emerald eyes open and glare at him. They glowed in the dim light of the roller rink.

The two guys stumbled backward and left the area as fast as they could. They almost tripped on each other on the way out.

"I hate people," Shego simply said as her eyes dimmed.

Kim picked up her drink. "The ignorance nowadays seems higher than usual."

"No, kidding."

 **°•BK•°**

Later in the week, Shego was again on her couch reading. She had a great time hanging out with Betty although she would never utter such words. It was nice catching up with her and revisiting some of their happier old memories.

Kim was taking a shower in the back. The two had just gotten back from a mission, and the redhead was just now getting her turn in the bathroom.

Shego didn't offer to take a shower with her this time around. She really just wanted to shower, read, and relax. But that never really worked out the way she planned. The doorbell rang.

The raven-haired woman got up and stretched her long, toned arms. It was one of those good stretches. The ones where your body shakes in response. The doorbell rang again.

"I'm coming, geez…" she muttered. She reached the door and froze when she saw who was waiting behind it… with flowers. Shego cautiously unlocked and opened the door.

The blue-hued man smiled brightly when saw his former employee. Or was it former partner? Drakken always blurred those two titles together, but never voiced it. "Good afternoon, Shego. Or is it evening already? Hmm… anyways."

Shego spoke before he could say anything else. "Hey, Drew… what are you doing here?" She cringed when she glanced at the flowers again.

Shego didn't know whether it was nice to see him again or if this was going to give her a headache. The last time she saw him was a few weeks after the invasion.

Drakken was wearing a nice shirt that was tucked into his nicely ironed pants. And plus, he looked like he had just gotten a recent haircut.

Drakken looked at her sheepishly and handed her the flowers. "It's been a rough time for me lately, but I finally got my business running smoothly again. I'm trying to get everything back on track. I moved into my own place… and I pay for my own stuff. I'm really getting b-"

"Dude! Your own place? Seriously, Cuz. You live under _my_ roof. You hardly pay bills. Matter of fact, you're still lazy!"

Shego stuck her head out the doorway and made eye contact with the guy peeking around the corner. She knew that voice when it spoke up, but what was he doing here too?

Ed stepped out and walked up to the door. "Hey, Green. I was giving Drew here some back up, but that house thing triggered me, seriously. He does no chores and makes more messes than I do. He's lucky I took him in so he wouldn't have to be babied by his mother. Dude looked a mess. Seriously."

Shego was speechless. Did this idiot really bring his cousin along with him to… do whatever he was doing. A part of her felt for him, though. He had been her boss for years. They were like family. She definitely saw his life deflate after she passed on his offer to take her out. It wasn't just that, either. His business wasn't doing the best, he missed making inventions and having henchmen do almost everything, and Shego told him that she was leaving to travel. He just wasn't having a great time.

But also, it wasn't solely her fault. She couldn't help the feelings that she evidently had for Kim. Even if she hadn't fully acknowledged it at the time. When Drakken posed the idea, she declined. didn't feel right because her heart was elsewhere. Plus, Drakken always felt like a crazy uncle to her. It was just gross.

"So are you going to let us in?" Drakken asked.

Ed chimed in. "Yeah, Green. Can I come in too? I wanna see how rad your pad is. I know you've got the dough to back it up."

She finally spoke up. "What, no. It would have been nice if you called before showing up. I'm not letting you in."

"Where's the surprise in that? Drew's like, trying to be romantic and sweep you off your feet, dude. He even made a card. Give her the card!"

"Oh right!" Drakken took a card out of his pocket and handed it to her.

Shego rubbed her face and took the card. _To my beloved, Carmen…_ She resisted turning the card into ashes. Didn't want to make Drakken cry… again. "Drew… Okay, look. I know you have feelings for me, but I don't feel the same."

"Awe come on, Green. You haven't given him a chance."

"Yeah, Shego. You didn't even go on a single date with me."

The pale woman was slightly irritated that Drakken wasn't even talking for himself half the time. She was going to respond, but Ed whistled loudly.

"Whoa, dude. Major babe alert."

Drakken and Shego turned their attention to the redhead that had walked into the living room. She had just gotten out of the shower with wet hair and a towel around her shoulders. She sported a grey sports bra and some light blue shorts. Kim didn't feel embarrassed in the slightest. She often took runs in this attire.

Being the predictable guy that he was, Drakken shouted, "Kim Possible!"

"Drakken? And _Motor Ed_? What are you guys doing here?" Kim asked.

Drakken huffed in frustration. He didn't know if he should have adverted his eyes or not. _How old was Possible now anyway?_ "What do you mean, what are we doing here? What are _you_ doing here?"

Shego turned back towards her former employer. "Ah-buh-bup! Why are _you_ , someone who wasn't invited to my apartment, asking someone who was obviously invited why they're here?"

"I've never seen you two together unless you're fighting or saving the world from aliens. And plus, why is she dripping wet?" Drakken asked.

The pale-skinned woman turned to see if Kim was dripping on her hardwood floor.

Kim flinched at the sudden accusatory eyes that were on her and then on the floor. Shego hated when her floor was dirty or wet. But Kim's hair wasn't that wet… She just wanted Shego to dry it with her plasma. She guessed that had to wait.

Ed put his hand on Drakken's shoulder. "Cousin, I don't think you're going to win She-Babe over. Seriously."

Drakken crossed his arms. "What? Why not? That's what you came here to help me with."

Shego looked at Ed, knowing he knew what the situation was even though he was usually an ass. Ed looked at Drakken, who was very confused and frustrated. Drakken looked at Kim, who was seemingly very comfortable in Shego's home. And Kim was just glancing at everyone, trying to figure out what was going on and if she should dismiss herself. She also had a hint of possessiveness in her glares. She noticed the flowers.

Shego sighed and grabbed the redhead who was now standing next to her. She wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her forehead. "He's right, Drew. I already have a girlfriend."

Drakken looked like Shego had just spoken another language. "Wait, what? Girlfriend? Since when do you like women?" He frowned deeply. "And why is Possible so close to you!"

Kim and Shego groaned while Ed facepalmed.

"Dude, seriously? They're lesbianing. Together. Get it?" He glanced at the two women who were still close together.

Shego noticed that Ed was looking at Kim's chest and scowled. "Alright, well this was a fun time. Let's do this… never again. Ed, catch him up to speed without breaking him. Kay, thanks, buh-bye." She shut the door in their faces.

"Shego!"

Kim blinked and furrowed her eyebrows. "Drakken likes you? I can't even imagine you together. Isn't he like, twice your age?"

"Practically. Everyone assumed we had a thing for each other. I've known he liked me for some time now though. I've never felt the same. He had once gotten drunk at a Christmas party… It wasn't a pretty sight. He said and did some very unprofessional stuff." Shego laughed at the memory. "And here I thought I put the fear of God in him. That poor bastard."

"Well, I hope he gets it together. The last thing we need is a brokenhearted, rage plan from him."

"Most certainly."

Kim looked at the paper that Shego had pocketed. "Did he give that to you? That's cute."

Shego took out the card that was written in his chicken-scratch handwriting. _How dare he write out my real name. Ed better not start calling me that either._

"Can I see?"

Shego held the card to her chest. "Um… I'd rather you not."

The redhead pouted a little. "What? Why not? I want to see what those two came up with."

"Kimmie, no. That idiot wrote my name in it… my real name. He's lucky I didn't burn him alive."

"Babeeeee. I still can't know your name?"

"If you start puppy dog pouting, I'm leaving."

The redhead straightened up her face and just stared at Shego who was hardly paying any attention to her.

"No one calls me by my name anymore- Not even my mother or Betty. They know how I feel about it," Shego finally said. "It just reminds me of everything we were just talking about the other day."

"So everyone close to you knows your name? Everyone you love…"

Shego didn't respond. She just continued looking everywhere other than the direction of her girlfriend.

Kim stepped closer to the older woman and invaded her personal space. There was no reaction to the close proximity. "That's interesting because I do recall a certain someone saying 'te amo' not too long ago. She said it for the first time. And actually, I think it was right before she-"

"Fine! Fine. You're right. I was going to tell you eventually. I've just been delaying it, but there's no time like the present. I guess. It's… Carmen. Carmen Selene Gonzelle"

Kim smiled and held Shego's hand. She could see how difficult it was for Shego to open up. She didn't actually want to pry or force her to tell her things. "It's a beautiful name, Shego. I'll respect your feelings about it. I promise."


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Annnnd, we're back... I didn't forget, I've just been busy with school and life's curveballs. I also didn't know what to write, haha. I made this one longer than usual to make it up to my followers. I'm also writing Chapter 14 already. Much love.**

* * *

The sun was setting over Go City. The blond Ninja took in the beautiful sight. The sky was full of orange and yellow hues. He took a deep breath in his meditative state. It was easy to meditate in this kind of light, but the city noise was a challenge to tune out. He had meditated twice already today.

Ron was going to talk to Kim today. It wouldn't exactly be a wrong assumption that he was nervous. It took him some time to realize he was mostly in the wrong in the situation. He even let his powers make his emotions intensify, which was quite dishonorable by itself.

Yori was sent by Sensei to accompany Ron on his recovery. He sensed an emotional flare up from the Mystical Monkey powers. Yori had some other business in the U.S., but she was mostly focused on the Monkey Master. Ron had been a good friend to Yori and she was glad she could help him. He had never had any problems managing his emotions before because he was never an angry person. The most anyone got out of him was fear or excitement. She taught him some techniques and kept his mind busy, but it took some time to encourage him to talk to Kim. Recently, it seemed like he was in a better mood and he seemed overall happier. He was just nervous- most likely because he was embarrassed by his episode at Kim's party.

Ron looked down at the streets that were filling with more and more cars as rush hour approached. He got off the roof ledge and jumped down the fire escape. He landed in a filthy alley and walked out cautiously, making sure no one saw him emerge from the darkness. He didn't want anyone to think he was up to no good.

The blond crossed the street and walked in the direction of Kim's apartment. He silently prayed that Shego wasn't there. _I don't know if I can handle her right now, let alone KP. She's my best friend. I don't know why I'm so nervous._

He saw her lights on in the distance, so he knew that _someone_ was home. The thought of calling or texting came to mind, but a part of him wanted the element of surprise. If she wasn't expecting him, he would feel less nervous. Weird logic. Honestly, you'd think he'd learn his lesson about going places unannounced. But he had a feeling that it wouldn't be a problem this time around.

Ron took the elevator to the third floor and approached room 301 as he often would when Kim first moved here. He remembered helping her move in after graduation and spending a lot of his time hanging out with her. Her apartment was way cooler than some small, dingy dorm room. It was worth the trip. They would often watch new movies and play their favorite card or board games. He cooked plenty of meals for her since she was hopeless in the kitchen. He even tried to teach her some basic things so that she wouldn't live on take-out and ramen noodles. The memories flooded in one after another. Even the more intimate memories started to creep up in his mind. He quickly shook the thoughts away. All of them.

He took a deep breath and knocked.

"Coming!" Kim shouted from the inside. His hands started to get clammy.

When she opened the door, her facial expression went from relaxed to surprised. There was no hint of anger anywhere on her face. Ron relaxed a bit more because of this. "Hey, KP. Can I come in?"

Kim blinked a few times and looked down at the dollar bills she was holding. "Yeah, sure." She laughed softly. "I thought you were the pizza guy." She made her way back into the living room and the blond followed. Ron sat on the adjacent armchair while Kim took the couch.

The redhead took in Ron's appearance. It was still new to her. She hadn't had the chance to get used to it because of his sudden disappearance. She had only seen him a few times after his trip to Japan. It was weird growing up with someone as lanky and nerdy as Ron was and then seeing an almost complete transformation. "It's been a little while," she said.

Ron looked up from staring at his long shoelaces. He awkwardly scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously.

 _Some_ things will never change. Ron will always have the same antics and quirks. She was sure his pants still made their way to his ankles in the worst of times.

"Yeah, it's been a little minute. Summer is slowly coming to a close," Ron responded. It was already early August and classes started in the middle of the month.

Kim groaned, "Don't remind me. I'm not mentally prepared for sophomore year. Freshman year wasn't that bad, but I still enjoy extended breaks."

"Same here. I have to move back into the dorms soon. I'm actually not sure who my new roommate is. My old buddy transferred."

"Awe, Jonny transferred? He was nice. I'm so glad I skipped the dorm life. From what you told me, it doesn't sound fun at all."

"Ehh. You get used to it after a while. Meeting new people is easier when there's a bunch of people on your floor," Ron said. "Especially when they find out that you can cook."

Kim chuckled. "Hey, food sells me, too. We both know I can't cook for anything. I'm getting better, but it's still not that good. It's edible, though."

The two laughed some more and then a silence fell over them. Kim checked her phone for the time. It was 7:45.

Ron inhaled. "So, I came to apologize. You probably already knew that since I showed up so randomly. I'm really sorry, Kim, for how I acted at your party. It was very immature, and I let my emotions get the best of me." Ron paused a bit before continuing. "I… was really falling in love with you and it hurt me deeply that you moved on so fast. I honestly should have noticed the signs and social queues that it wasn't working out for you. You did seem to disconnect a bit during second semester."

"I'm sorry too, Ron. I should have been straight forward and just ended things with you. I didn't know how to go about doing it because I feared it would ruin our friendship too. I genuinely think we work best as friends and I hope we can still be that… I love you, but… I wasn't falling in love with you." She smiled. "I think you deserve someone who will be a hundred percent into every sweet and quirky aspect of you."

He chuckled at that last part. "Of course, KP. I just needed some time to get my emotions in check after the incident. My powers actually made it worse when it was happening, and I let it control me. It can feed off of strong emotion and raise them- like a cycle. Well, that's what Yori said, anyway. That's why she's here. She pushed me to apologize as soon as possible. Sorry it took so long."

Kim smiled a bit. "It's alright, Ron. I'm glad you took your time and eventually came back. I miss my best friend."

Ron lifted his arms from his sides and smiled. "Well now that he's back, he's ready for a make up hug."

The redhead laughed a bit and shook her head. They both stood up and embraced.

Ron let go and looked down at her. "I'm still not a big fan of Shego- no offense, KP. Even though she helped save the world, I still see a cranky thief." _In more ways than one, honestly._

"It's alright. Even though her record has been clean since her pardon, people don't forget things easily. But underneath her sarcastic and scary demeanor, she really is a big softy," Kim said. "I really like her, Ron. Like, I _really_ do…"

 _Uh oh…_ Ron tried to think as little of her relationship with the ex-villain as possible. He didn't know how far their relationship had gone. Just seeing them kiss threw him, so he tried to not imagine anything further… "I'll try to be civil- for you. As long as she does the same."

"I appreciate it." Kim looked down at her phone again.

Ron took notice this time. "Oh, uh are you expecting her? Or someone else?"

Kim shook her head. "Nope. Just waiting for my pizza guy. He's definitely _not_ getting a tip. He's like fifteen minutes late!"

"Oh, haha. Well, can I hang out for a bit?"

"Of course. I was just gonna watch Netflix and drink some wine."

"Boo-ya! Pour me a glass!"

BK

A few days later Shego was walking down the streets of New York City with her mother. New York was hardly anything like Go City. There were way too many people walking on the sidewalk and there was always traffic. Traffic _never_ stopped. Other than those few annoying things, the vibe was definitely different in a good way. It was more lively and artsy- which was actually why they were there.

"Did I thank you for helping me set up this exhibit, Firefly?" Valerie asked and smiled.

Shego sighed deeply and gave her mother a fake smile. "Only about a few hundred times. Should I have kept count just in case you wanted to break a record or something?"

Ignoring her daughter's usual sarcasm, she just smiled brighter. "I'm _so_ excited about this show, _mija_. It's going to be my first in a big city like this. I remember seeing my favorite art pieces here."

The two women were on their way back to Shego's private jet. It was nice outside, so they decided to do some sight-seeing before they made their way back home. Shego was lost in thought as she recalled all of the times that she visited this city. There were some really fun things that she remembered and some others that she was not so proud of. Every place she revisited had memories.

Her mother was so excited that she started to ramble in Spanish. "We have to make sure we invite friends to come on opening day. Oh! And I'll have to invite-" She bumped into someone walking way too fast. She went back to speaking English. "Oh, I'm sorry."

" _Watch it_ , lady! Go back to Mexico if you don't know how to walk in New York," the man said arrogantly. He turned to keep walking but was grabbed by his collar. His back smashed into the nearest building and his shocked eyes met with angry green ones.

"What did you just say to my mother?" Shego growled.

The man recognized the woman as the ex-villain that got pardoned. He had seen her on the news plenty of times and knew what she could do with the hands that were holding him up. Heat radiated from her. "I- I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I just had a really stressful day at work today and-"

Shego let him go as people around them started to stop and watch the altercation. "Just watch your mouth next time… _And_ where you're going."

The man shook his head frantically and then quickly ran off.

"I know some of the people here are rude, but that was uncalled for," Valerie stated.

"Yeah, I know. I used to visit here often. Rude people are just bold and all talk. Let's get the hell out of here."

Later that day, Shego decided to clean her apartment a bit. Being in one place often meant that it got dirty quicker. She could easily hire a maid like she paid someone to clean her other homes, but she wanted something else to do every once in a while. Cleaning was just another thing that kept her from being bored out of her mind. The kitchen was spotless and she had already cleaned her hardwood floors. The pale-skinned woman had just finished dusting her dark furniture when she got a text.

Pumpkin: im hungry :(

Me: n what would u like me to do about it ur highness?

Pumpkin: Bring food? :D?

Me: Hmm

Pumpkin: plssss

Shego was pretty hungry but she didn't feel like cooking or eating take out. She also knew that her girlfriend had a hard time picking what restaurant she wanted to dine in.

Me: I have a better idea

Me: Dress in something kinda nice. be there in an hour

Shego put her phone in her pocket and sighed. She quickly remembered the duster that she had put down on the coffee table. She finished up the job and set out to pick an outfit. After pondering a bit on what to wear, she decided on some dark jeans, a green blouse, and a black suit jacket. Before leaving the apartment, Shego put on some accessories, grabbed her purse and phone, and determined which car she would take. The black Mercedes would do.

During the car ride, Kim proceeded to whine and ask questions. Which was expected. "Shegooo. How much longer is the ride? I'm starving! And why won't you tell me where we're going?"

"Geez, Princess. You didn't tell me before we started dating that you would frequently turn into a child. Wait that's illegal. You're definitely not a minor, right?" Shego joked, while still focusing on the road.

Kim crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. She did notice that she playfully whined more and acted more child-like. It started around the time she started dating Shego. It wasn't about their age, really. Shego just usually took care of the redhead because it was part of her character. It was nice to relax and not have such high expectations around the older woman. Around everyone else, it seemed like they expected her to be mature and always take on the leadership role. Shego definitely seemed to be leading this relationship dance and Kim didn't mind following at all. The rhetorical question got her thinking of an actual question, though. "Hey, Shego."

The ex-thief rolled her own pair of green eyes. She felt an annoying question coming. "Yes, _mi amor_?"

"Did you have a thing for me when I was still in high school? Because I was clearly a minor back then." Kim never thought to ask this before. They had met in her beginning years of high school, but she didn't know when Shego started liking her. She was curious.

Shego made a stalling noise with her mouth. Kim brought up something she hadn't mentioned before. The only person she had really told _everything_ to was Robyn. She told her everything from the very beginning. Where it started, when it started, why it started, and why it eventually drove her _insane_. "I… appreciated your cheerleader figure when I got the chance to… I, of course, respected you from the beginning, though. When did I start to _actually_ like you? Umm..." She was always in denial about her true feelings for the redhead. So, what was the truth? _What did I tell Robyn?_

Kim started to think about how she felt towards Shego, too. She always admired Shego as a fighter. Her skills were customarily unmatched, and she knew how to make them flashy. "I think I started to question your claim to be evil when you were Ms. Go. We really got along then, but I don't think I had a crush on you are anything. I just knew you weren't as mean as you wanted everyone to think."

Shego shuddered at the thought of being Ms. Go. This was the second time that Kim had brought up that Attitudinator incident… _or was it the Reverse Polarizer? Whatever the fuck it was._ She felt very exposed during that time and it was somewhat uncomfortable to think about. "I hated that. I was way too vulnerable and could have said or done something completely out of pocket. Like right before the buffoon accidentally changed me back."

The car slowly came to a halt and Kim realized they had arrived at their destination. Kim had to remember to ask Shego to try to be a little nicer to Ron. Especially if he was going to try to be civil himself. Shego got out of the car and opened Kim's door. Getting out gave Kim the chance to actually see where they were at. It looked like a pretty fancy restaurant with a valet and nice decor. She noticed the fairly large sign that hung above them that read, _Salud._

Shego took Kim's hand and gave her keys to the valet boy. The boy straightened up when he made eye contact with the older woman and he bowed. The two ventured into the restaurant and passed a long line of people waiting to get in. Before they reached the hostess at the counter, she glanced at the two women approaching her and started to panic a little. She picked up the phone and made a hasty call.

Kim looked up at Shego who had a slight smile on her face that was essentially a confident smirk. "This place is packed. Did you make a reservation?"

Shego shook her head before answering. "Nope. I like to come in unexpected."

It was a really vague answer, but Kim didn't think much of it. She just watched and followed the older woman.

The hostess did a quick bow when they approached the counter. "Your table should be ready, ma'am."

"Thank you, Shannon." Shego led Kim to the far back of the building and up a flight of stairs. At the top of the stairs was a door. Past the door was a small area with luxurious looking furniture. The furniture looked slightly out of place for a restaurant. The upper floor was dimly lit and felt very private. There was a table that sat on a balcony and it had a fantastic view of the whole restaurant. The pale-skinned woman pulled out a chair and ushered Kim to sit in it.

After taking the seat, Kim looked around in awe. She was speechless. Not only was this a beautiful looking restaurant, but they seemed to have the best seats in the house. Shego couldn't help but grin at her reaction. "I'm assuming you like the place, Princess?"

Kim turned her attention to her girlfriend when she heard her speak. "Yeah… It's amazing. I like the secluded area, too. So, you didn't call in advance? Are you a VIP member here or something?"

Before Shego could respond, someone knocked and then came through the door holding a bottle of wine. He bowed and gave the sincerest smile. "Ms. Gonzelle, what a pleasant surprise. I hope everything is up to your standards." He looked at the redhead and tilted his head. "And I see you brought a guest. This is a first."

Shego smiled back. "Everything looks great, Oliver. I wouldn't expect anything else. And don't tell her that. She might get the impression that she's special or something." She winked at Kim whose mouth was slightly agape.

He chuckled and set the wine on the table. "Oh, of course, Ms. Gonzelle. Would you like me to bring a menu for you and your beautiful date?"

"No thank you. We'll actually have my usual order."

"Yes, ma'am. We'll have that out for you as soon as possible," Oliver said before disappearing through the door.

Kim looked back at Shego who was watching her expectantly. She scratched her eyebrow and chuckled. "Well, I guess everything is a surprise tonight."

"Precisely. But to answer your earlier question, I own this place."

Kim nodded a little. "That was my next guess. They treat you like royalty here."

Shego leaned back in her chair with her hands behind her head. "As they should. I pay them more than any typical establishment, and I know all of them quite well."

"Interesting." Kim thought back to their conversation in the car. She tapped the table. "Hey, so what were you going to say before Ron changed you back with the Attitudinator? That memory had completely slipped my mind until you mentioned it earlier."

Shego put her hands back down and thought for a second. _Damn_ , _I thought I escaped that discussion._ "I'm pretty sure I was going to tell you that I liked you. I'm not exactly sure why I was entertaining Mr. Barkin-"

Kim wagged her eyebrows. "You mean _Stevie_."

The older woman squinted. "Whatever. I don't know why I was entertaining him because from what I remember, I was _so_ fixated on you. It was like my good side was drawn towards you with no shame at all. I was somewhat relieved that Ron changed me back. I wasn't ready to admit to myself that I liked you. But after that whole escapade, my feelings towards you were different." She poured both of them a glass of wine. "I think I liked you before that though. It's hard to pinpoint it when I was in such denial."

Kim processed. "I guess that was around the time that you started saving my life and going a little easier on me. There was that time with the first Warmonga encounter and also the time when Drakken was possessed by a pirate." Kim started to think about those memories differently. This information had changed her perspective a bit knowing that Shego did it because she cared about her.

Shego rubbed her face with her hands. "Yeah, I guess... It was a mess. And then you started dating that Buffoon, which made everything worse."

Kim corrected her. "Ron."

"Hmm?"

"You have to stop the name-calling. We're trying to be civil, remember?"

"Oh yeah. I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

A waiter knocked on the door. Shego called for them to come in and the food was brought to the table. As the plates were set down, both woman's mouths started to water at the sight. The raven-haired woman thanked the waiter by name before they dipped away. "This is going to be one of the best foods you've ever tried. Guaranteed or you'll get your money back," Shego said.

Kim grabbed her fork. "I don't doubt that at all by the way it smells."

The evening went by with laughter and quality conversation. The two talked, ate their food, and watched people below them come and go. Eventually, they moved to the comfortable couch and talked even more.

"Hey, did I mention my mother is having an exhibition in New York next week?" Shego asked after a moment of silence.

"Oh wow! No, you didn't mention that at all. From what I've seen, her art deserves to have one," Kim replied.

Shego leaned into the redhead and kissed her ear. "Would you like to be my date for opening day?"

"How could I say no to that? Plus, I haven't seen your mom in a while or visited New York outside of a mission." Kim had put off taking a trip to the bigger city because she lived in a somewhat busy city of her own. What was she really missing?

"Oh, you have to go now. NYC is so different from Go City. The food is great, the atmosphere is different, it smells different, and there's so much more to see."

"Well, we should stay there a little bit after the opening. I only have a few more weeks of school and I should have traveled way more this summer," Kim said.

Shego planted kisses on the younger woman's face. "That is no problem at all. I have a place there. We'll have to tell Cyclops that we're closed until further notice, though."

Kim playfully pushed Shego away and laughed. The older woman became way more affectionate when she started drinking, but she could also be a bit mean. Well, more than usual it seemed. She knew she wasn't drunk. It took way more alcohol for the older woman to be that messed up.

The raven-haired woman pouted a bit before attacking Kim's neck with her mouth. The swift movement and pleasure shocked the younger woman. Shego's lips traveled around and refused to stay in one spot. The door was locked from the inside, but the noise that Kim made sobered her up all the way. She almost forgot where they were. She had to get them home immediately.

Shego kissed the redhead again and got up from the couch. She offered a hand to the confused looking girl. She yanked her up and whispered in her ear. "I think it's about time we head back to my place, huh?"

Shego's sultry voice always made Kim weak in the knees. All she could do was nod and follow her green goddess. They began their journey back to Shego's apartment, passing the tall buildings and blinding city lights on the way. Shego didn't say or do much until they reached the elevator in the building. She pressed her floor number and cleared her throat.

The younger girl looked up at her and tried not to dodge the incoming attack with her reflexes. She found herself pinned against one of the elevator doors. Looking up into hooded emerald eyes, she froze. The amount of lust Shego emitted was intense. It was more than usual and almost felt primal. Kim was afraid the woman would tear her apart right there in the elevator.

Shego leaned down and whispered in her husky voice, "When this elevator door opens, you have thirty seconds to make it inside the apartment and in my bed… naked, of course."

Kim was startled by the sudden demand. She could probably make it in thirty seconds. _Right?_ "And what if I don't make it?"

The older woman tilted her head. "You don't want to know."

The redhead swallowed before nodding. She believed her wholeheartedly. The elevator made it to the top floor and dinged. Kim panicked and looked at Shego who was evilly smirking. Her arms were folded when she started to count down. "Thirty, twenty-nine, twenty-eight…"

Kim realized that Shego wasn't moving and that she still had the keys. So, she quickly started patting the older woman down in search of them. Shego lifted her eyebrows in response but continued. "twenty-seven, twenty-five, twenty-four, twenty-two…"

She finally found the keys in the jacket pocket and ran out into the hall. Kim knew Shego knew how to count which meant she was cheating. This didn't surprise her at all, knowing how the older woman was. She opened the door and ran inside, taking off a few things as she went.

"Fifteen, thirteen, ten…"

"Shego! Stop! I'm going as fast as I can," she yelled as she kicked off her skirt.

"Five."

Kim realized that Shego didn't intend on letting her make it to the bedroom because it definitely looked like she was going to beat the time.

"One."

She turned around to face the pale-skinned woman, but she was nowhere in sight. Her stomach dropped when she frantically looked around the living room for the woman. _Not this again. She's gonna-_

"You lost," Shego said, appearing behind the girl. She wrapped her arms around her.

Standing in half her clothes, the redhead jumped in fear. She didn't know whether to feel comfortable in Shego's arms or afraid because she didn't win. Shego's face was unreadable at first, but then a wicked smile formed on her face. She picked up Kim and threw her on the carpet. The redhead in response screamed. Pale hands tickled the younger girl mercilessly. It was almost predictable.

"Shego!" Kim yelled in between laughs. "Stoppp."

Just as she asked, the older woman stopped. Kim took a couple of deep breathes before Shego began her next attack. A mouth attached itself to her neck and she gasped. The last coherent thing Kim remembered was Shego's predatory eyes looking up at her as she went lower…

* * *

 **AN: Follow and Review :P**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Sorry this took so long. With my semester ending and Lil COVID running amuck, I had to delay this chapter. Update though, I got nominated in The 15th Annual KP Fannies Awards for Best KiGo. I had no idea what it was about at first, I just know I got nominated because of all my readers. You guys have my sincerest gratitude. Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter and there will be more to come. Thanks again.**

* * *

Sometime in the afternoon, Shego's eyes fluttered open. She glanced at the digital clock on her nightstand. _Damn. Two PM already?_ A cool flow of air from the vent greeted her warm body. She sighed in content. The redhead that shifted next to her caught her attention. Kim's hair was scattered all over the pillows, her body was covered in dark marks from her neck down to her legs, but she seemed to be sleeping peacefully. It was the most beautiful thing Shego had ever laid eyes on in her life. And it was all hers. Kim had plenty of marks on her body, but Shego wanted to make a more… permanent mark.

"Didn't your mother tell you it's rude to stare?" Kim asked while her eyes were still closed. She snuggled into her girlfriend's side.

"Nope. I guess you caught me in the act, Princess."

The redhead mumbled something inaudible as a reply. She leaned away from the older woman and stretched her arms. Her eyes slowly opened to see Shego propped up on her elbow, smiling down at her.

That smile quickly turned into a devious smirk. "What's your opinion on pain?"

Kim scrunched up her eyebrows and blinked a few times. "I guess that depends. Missions have made me able to endure plenty of injuries." She paused to look at her chest and stomach. "And given that you're a biter and such…"

"Yeah, you might not wanna wear anything too revealing anytime soon. Those crop tops have to go on the back burner."

Kim just rolled her eyes and placed a kiss on the older woman's shoulder. "Why do you ask? You already know the answer."

Shego quickly wanted to get to the point after that. "Can I brand you?"

The redhead sat up and stared down at the older woman. Shego's expression seemed predatory, but also very serious. "How? And how long would it even last?"

"That's a surprise and it'll only last a few weeks at most. _Something_ about the idea is hot, I'm not going to lie to you."

"You may be right about that. Hmm… Fine." Kim was very curious as to how this was going to happen. She didn't mind being marked by her lover. She had worse burns and cuts before. _This is no big. I think…_

Shego's grin widened at Kim's acceptance. She knew just the spot. She gently pushed the girl back down and hopped on top of her. Kim couldn't help but blush because of the current state they were both in. Will she ever stop blushing?

The pale-skinned woman made her way down to the perfect spot right above the hip. She looked up at Kim to make sure she was still okay with it. After Kim nodded, Shego kissed the spot and lingered there for a few seconds. The sound of skin burning was distinct. The redhead hissed.

Shego quickly licked the spot and kissed around it to soothe the burn. She scooted back up to her pillow and folded her arms behind her head. "Well?"

Kim got up and looked in a tall mirror on the wall. Right on above her hip was a burn in the shape of Shego's lips. She looked back at her girlfriend who was wondering what was going on in the redhead's head. "This is so cool! I didn't know you could produce heat like that. It didn't even hurt as much as I thought it would."

"The more you know. Another trick I taught myself over the years. It just takes a lot of concentration like the other things I showed you."

The redhead continued to stare at the mark along with the other ones that would soon disappear. "You really did a number on me, didn't you?"

Shego got up from the bed and put a robe on. "Well, I'm not sorry and _you_ didn't seem to complain." She paused and chuckled. "In fact, you're right. I do know _exactly_ how you feel about pain because you were basically beg-"

"Okay! I get it," Kim giggled. "I asked for it."

The older woman walked by and kissed the side of her head. She continued to walk out the bedroom and into the kitchen where she began making french toast.

 **~°•BK•°~**

Time flew by way too quickly for Kim. The couple flew out to New York with Valerie, Anne, and Monique. Kim figured it would be a great opportunity for the moms to meet and Monique had to go back because of school.

Opening day of the exhibition was a hit. People came from all over to view Valerie's work. Kim ran into a few people that she had helped in the past and met some new admirers. She was seen with Shego, hand in hand, and no one batted an eye or commented on the matter. Valerie said a wonderful speech, made a toast, and thanked everyone for coming.

Kim and Shego stayed in town to soak up the New Yorker lifestyle and went sight seeking. They visited Monique's campus and apartment in a trendier part of the city. She took them to most of her favorite spots in the area and showed them a lot of student projects.

The heroine enjoyed as much fun as she could because it all lead up to this day: the first day of Sophomore year. Kim enjoyed learning and she loved her school friends, but summer always topped everything. It was always sad seeing it end. She said goodbye to Monique before she flew back to Go City. They both cried a bit and promised to call each other as often as they could. Kim also helped Ron move back into his dorm at Middleton.

Shego figured she could use this transitional time to make a quick trip to Boston. It was kind of important- or so the call had said. She took a personal jet from New York and told Kim that she probably wouldn't be back until a few days after school started.

The first day was always the easiest. The professors introduced themselves, went over the syllabus, and let class out early. It gave students some time to go to Back to School events and catch up with their friends. There was always that one teacher though that immediately started teaching the first lesson. Jerks.

In between some of her classes, Kim ran into some college friends and hung out with them a bit. Being a well-known hero took some time to get used to. It seemed like after the invasion, she got recognized more often. High school was nothing like college because everyone treated her like a regular student. Yes, everyone knew who she was and she was somewhat popular because of her charming personality and leadership skills, but they still managed to make her feel normal.

Kim was instantly popular in college, and not just from the students who thought she was a celebrity. Professors acknowledged her connection to an insanely smart family. Fortunately for her, the requests for autographs and the curious questions about her missions became less frequent after her first semester.

Jasmine, a girl who Kim immediately connected with, flew back from Arizona. She was a skinny, half Korean girl with blonde hair. They had a few classes together and always hung out on campus. While passing the library, she spotted Kim and gave her a big hug. "Kim!"

"Jasmine! Hi! How was your summer?"

"Scorching hot, but very chill. I got a summer job at the pool and spent a lot of time with my mom's side of the family. How was yours?"

"That's great. And mine was absolutely fantastic. Better than I could have imagined," Kim said with a huge smile.

Jasmine shifted her purse and folded her arms. "Well, now you have to tell me about what made it so great, Red. What did you do about Ron?"

"It's a long story and I have a bio class soon. What are you doing after three?" Kim asked.

"I have a bio class too! I start working at the student center at three, though. Hopefully, we can catch up soon."

"Let me guess, you have Dr. Gregg's class?"

Jasmine nodded and smirked.

Kim started walking again. "I guess I'll let you in on some details while we walk there together."

After three, the redhead walked out of class and back into the fresh air. The quad was buzzing with students because the University was giving out free snow cones.

"Hey, Kim!"

Kim turned around at the sound of her name being called. A tall, muscular guy with glasses and brown hair ran up to her. His hair was longer than she remembered. "Hey, Brian. Haircuts not in the picture anymore?" she joked.

"Ha, no ma'am! I'm growing it out." He flipped his hair and smoothed it back, making the girl laugh. He gave her a quick hug.

"I like it. Did you get a snow cone yet?"

"No, actually. I was making my way over here for one before I saw you. I'll walk with you if that's where you're headed too."

"I hope they still have my favorites. Do you have any fun classes this semester?" Kim asked while walking towards the food truck.

"Yeah, actually I have this one teacher that-". Brian was cut off by a loud catcall. The two stopped and looked in the direction that it came from. It was very unlikely that the call was for him, so Brian was ready to defend his friend. The whistle came from the bench they had just passed by. Someone with sunglasses was sitting behind a school newspaper with their legs crossed. The newspaper came down when the two approached.

"Hot day isn't it? Or is it just you?"

"Shego?" Kim asked in a confused but also happy tone.

The older woman smirked and put down the newspaper. Shego stood up and the redhead immediately hugged and surprised her with a kiss. She didn't think the girl would show that kind of PDA in such a crowded area.

It surprised Brian too. That was not just some peck on the lips. "Uh… I, uh. I thought you- You said…"

Kim turned towards the confused guy. "Sorry, Brian. This is my girlfriend, Shego. Ron and I broke up on good terms." She gestured towards her girlfriend. _"This_ kind of happened out of nowhere."

Brian knew who Shego was, so he was intrigued. Not only because the two girls made a hot couple, but because they used to fight each other very often. He shook off the dumb, confused look and held out his hand. He did have manors after all. "An interesting turn of events. I'm Brian. It's nice to meet you, Shego."

Shego shook his hand and immediately held Kim's after. She definitely wasn't the jealous type, but Shego was quite observant. It was in her nature to pick up on things. From the time that she watched Brian run into Kim and up until now, he seemed like just a friend. But as always, she'd keep an eye on him. "Likewise, Brian."

The younger girl just beamed in the proximity of her girlfriend. "I thought you weren't going to be here until a few days from now?" Kim asked.

"Well, there _was_ an issue I needed to handle. It's really boring and not worth talking about, but we resolved it faster than anticipated. So, I'm here. I figured you wouldn't be very far from the food truck, knowing your love for cold treats." Shego bumped the girl teasingly.

" _And_ you have my class schedule. Sneaky one, you are."

Brain watched the two interact and smiled. Kim had a different glow about her than she did last year. Seeing that it was because of the pale-skinned woman, he was really happy for her. "So, about those snow cones?"

They went up to the stand and asked for the flavors they wanted. Shego pretended to be a student. After some small talk, Brain said his goodbyes and headed to baseball practice. The two girls walked to Shego's car that was parked in the visitor's lot. When they got in, Kim remembered something. "Oh! Could you do me a favor? I have to drop off this paper at the registrar, so can you drop me off at building C?

"Sure, just show me where."

Kim gave her directions to the main part of campus. They parked on the curb in front of the building and she hopped out the car. "It'll only take a second, thanks."

While waiting for the younger girl, Shego got out and nonchalantly leaned against the passenger's door. She wanted to get a picture of them together on Kim's first day back to college. While filing her nails, she noticed an officer walking by. She didn't lift her head but watched him closely through her sunglasses. He seemed to not be walking straight, but that could just be her imagination.

The officer glanced at the flashy green car and its owner. He looked away because he was already late for his post. Then, as if he remembered something, he turned back around. Fire zone. "Ma'am, you can't park here. It's a fire zone. Can I see your school ID?"

"Umm… I'm just waiting for someone. I don't go here."

"Well, you need to move your fancy car until they come back. It's the rules. You have to follow them too if you didn't know."

Shego sensed this wasn't about where the car was parked and more about what _kind_ of car was parked. This guy most likely couldn't afford a car like this if he saved up money for a lifetime. She took her sunglasses off and rubbed her face in annoyance. "Look, officer. The car is still running and she's coming right back. It w-"

The man quickly recognized her when she took off her glasses. "It- It's you! The freaky villain woman with the fire hands!"

"Ah... I guess, but I'm not a villain anymore. I'm par-"

He took out his gun. "P-Put your h-hands up where I can see them! Now!"

"Whoa! Wait." Students and other people who were passing by stopped to watch the altercation.

Kim came out of the building and ran over when she saw the gun. "Stop! What are you doing?"

He whipped his head around and recognized the girl yelling at him. "Kim Possible? This woman's dangerous. You should know that."

Shego growled but still had her hands up. Getting shot would be a pain. "I didn't even _do_ anything."

"She's pardoned! She's not a criminal anymore. Don't you remember she helped save the world?" Kim asked. She tried not to panic because the officer just looked confused and scared. But she was also furious that he would just pull a gun out on someone like that.

The officer hesitated with no answer. He just lowered his gun. "I-I'm sorry. I must have been confused. I'm starting to remember the invasion."

Shego tried to keep calm and folded her arms. "That doesn't give you an excuse to immediately pull a gun out. You bet your ass I'm reporting this to GJ and your department. I'm an agent."

"Oh, I didn't know... Sorry for the confusion, ladies," the officer said before leaving.

There were still people looking from afar. They looked more confused and angry than frightened by what happened. He could have shot an innocent person.

Kim walked up to Shego and put her hands on each side of the women's face. "Are you alright, babe? Do you want me to call Dr. Director?"

"I'm fine, he didn't touch me or anything. And I'll talk to her later when I see her in person. As much as I want his badge pulled, I can just wait." She leaned in for a quick kiss and opened the door. "After you."

 **~°•BK•°~**

Kim watched Shego very closely. Not getting lost in those deep emerald eyes and not tracing every curve of her body was hard. Very hard. Instead, she took note of every slight movement the older woman made. Shego recently displayed quite a few tricks that Kim had never seen before. She knew the woman had gone easy on her before, but to what extent?

Shego's defensive stance was far from lazy. Kim had fought many people in her life. Some of them were sparring partners, but most were enemies. The older woman's stance was solid. By picking up on things over the years, Kim knew Shego was serious, but not _too_ serious.

The pale-skinned woman focused on her breathing. Every breath she took was just as important as the next. Envisioning a small green comet that resided in her core helped her be in tune with her powers.

 _Kimmie wanted to spar? I'll give her a spar. She probably wants to see my new moves up close._ "Princess, I hope you know I won't be going easy on you. Don't worry though, I wouldn't dare land a hand on your beautiful face."

Kim smirked. She knew Shego wouldn't really hurt her, but she still had to be careful. "I wouldn't have it any other way, _Firefly."_

 _Oh, those are fighting words. She's playing a dangerous game._ Shego didn't respond but decided to get this show on the road. The first move made was easily anticipated as Kim blocked with proficiency. The older woman was honestly just testing the waters before really getting into it.

The raven-haired woman continued to dish out punches and kicks while Kim countered and blocked. While balancing on one leg, Shego did a series of kicks. Kim blocked the first few but decided to surprise the woman by quickly rolling to her left. With Shego's leg still in the air, the redhead landed a blow to her side.

Shego flipped away to gain some distance. "Fascinating."

The redhead shrugged in response. "If you think so."

Kim went on the offense with her own kicks and punches. For her next move, she attempted to surprise her girlfriend by executing a fake punch. Midway through the punch, she suddenly stopped and held it back. Thinking it was going to make contact, Shego dodged. It was a bad move, as the younger girl was allowed time to execute two kicks, followed up with a roundhouse.

The move launched Shego off the ground. She spun midair and landed on the roof as if it didn't happen. A quick recovery. She dashed to Kim's right with impressive speed and sent a powered kick to her side. Kim didn't have time to react, so she tried to block it. The kick still sent her flying. When she recovered and looked up, the pale-skinned woman was gone. Trying not to panic, Kim put up her defenses and concentrated.

The only thing Kim heard was her heavy breathing and her fast pumping heart. She looked to her left and saw a blur. She actually saw her! But it was too late as Shego tackled the younger girl to the ground.

On top of the struggling girl, Shego looked smug. "It almost looked like you had me, Pumpkin. Was I a little too fast?"

Shego then let loose a fury of punches that Kim franticly blocked. Kim used the strength she had left and launched the woman away from her. Shego cartwheeled across the roof and landed perfectly. She even took a bow. While Kim was still trying to recover, Shego took note of the vibrating phone in her hidden pocket. She took it out and answered. "Yo."

"I need you to come down to my office. There's an important case I need you to handle as soon as possible. Are you busy?" Betty asked.

Shego sighed deeply. "Not really, I'm just playing with my Princess."

"Is… that code for sex? I'm sorry if I interrupted…"

"Nah, we were sparring. I wouldn't have answered otherwise." The older woman winked at the now fuming redhead.

"Not too surprising that a martial arts couple is sparring in the middle of the night," Betty replied.

" _She_ insisted. I'll be there in an hour." Shego hung up the phone and looked at Kim.

The younger woman squinted at her. "How do you disappear so easily?"

"Is this your first time asking?"

Kim thought for a second. "Uhh... I guess?"

Shego turned around and picked up a pebble. She rolled it around in her hand before tossing it off the building. "Then I'll show you on your next off day. Sorry to cut this off short, but I gotta get ready to leave soon."

The redhead groaned and walked towards her girlfriend. "Why do you have to leave and go on a mission this late?"

Shego shrugged and smirked. "Heroism has no curfew. This is your fantasy anyway. Didn't you want me to return to the hero business, Princess?"

She was right about that. Kim had always thought about working with Shego and going on missions. They had great chemistry when it came to fighting and communicated well. Even when they were rescuing her brothers. "Yeah, yeah. I'm gonna take a shower. Let me know how it goes."

The raven-haired woman kissed the girl on the forehead, and they went inside.

* * *

 **AN: Follow and Review! The next chapter includes a joy ride similar to the story's cover art. *whispers* That I made myself. I'm more of an artist rather than a writer. Cya!**


End file.
